Vocaloid Play
by himawarui
Summary: Life was great for both Len & Miku. Len is Rin's girlfriend and they are still twins. Miku was Kaito-sensei's secret girlfriend. Everything changes when Len & Miku were chosen as the class’ main duet for the cultural festival. RinLenMikuKaito, LukaGakupo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Note:

Ages

Miku : 14

Len : 14

Rin : 14 (different class)

Kaito : 20 (music teacher)

Meiko : 20 (The nurse at the infimary)

Gumi : 14

Luka : 15 (but, she's still in the same grade as Miku, Len, and Rin)

Gakupo : 15

Life was great for both Len and Miku, Len is Rin's girlfriend, and they are still twins. Miku was Kaito-sensei's secret girlfriend. Too bad, everything changes when Len and Miku were chosen as the class' main duet for the cultural festival.

"Damn, how did it started?"

_Music class _

"Minna, we're going to set a play for cultural festival. It will be a musical drama, and the genre is comedy with a little spice of romance. So, who shall play the main roles?" Gumi said in front ofthe class.

"Wow, Luka-chan. Gumi-chan really suits the job as our class leader, huh?" Miku smiled at her own statement.

"Yes, she's really eager to make this play. I'm sure things will be perfect with her on the job. But it needed a little additional touch." Said Luka. She then stood up.

"I want Miku to play the main role, she had such great voice to sing the songs in the play." Every student in the class looked at Miku that sat beside Luka. She's blushing hard.

"Great idea, guys would scream to see Miku in our play." Gumi noted Miku's name in the board to play the main role.

"Luka-chan! What's that supposed to mean?" She whispered to Luka who's now sitting with a big satisfied smile. Then a student stood up.

"What if Len played the guy in the play? He had the best voice in class, and lots of girls would want to see our play if he played!" the kid then sat down. Len choked on the box of banana milk that he has been drinking in the whole discussion.

"Wh-What the? I refuse to play and sing in the show!" But nobody heard him.

"I liked the idea, that settles it. Congratulation, Miku and Len. Both of you will be playing the main roles of our show. Do your best!" Everybody clapped and screamed in happiness as they thought that their show will be a great success with them as the main roles. Miku and Len sighed at the statements.

"Great, now i have to appear in public." Thought Miku. She secretly had a fear of appearing in public or being in the center of attention.

"Gah, i don't want to be in the show. There will be a lot of practices and that'll decrease my fun times with Rin. Darn it." He glanced at Miku who was glancing at him too. Both of them blushed and turned away at the same time.

"_What am i blushing about?"_ both of them thought.

_After school_

"Guys, this is the script of out show. Miku, you'll play the Princess and Len shall play the Prince. The show is telling about the rivalry relationship between the shy princess and the naughty prince from the Green and Yellow Countries about who shall dominate the world which causes them to have a change of characters in the story. Even when they have known the fact that both of them are in love. But later, both of them would understood that both of them felt comfortable and could express themselves at each other. In the end they decided that both of them should dominate the world together." Everybody sweatdropped at the script that Gumi just told them. It's a really weird and . . dominating story.

" Here are the lists of roles and the songs you shall sing and the complete script. Do your best!"

_Princess (Miku) : _

_-MELT _

_-Last Night, Good Night _

_-White Letter _

_Prince (Len) : _

_-SPICE!_

_-Fire Flower_

_-Soundless Voice _

_Duets (Prince and Princess) _

_-World is Mine (first song)_

_-Love is War _

_-Hajimete Koi ga Owaru Toki _

_-Magnet (final) _

_**The Script **_

_Long, long time ago, in a faraway land, lived a shy princess from Green Country and a prince fromYellow Country. They had a crush towards each other, but the rivalry between their countries ruined their relationship. They started to argue with each other about world domination. (sings first duet) Secretely, they still kept their feeling towards each other. (sings MELT and SPICE!) They wrote letters to each other about their feelings (sings White Letter and Soundless Voice) and met each other secretly(sings Last Night, Good Night and Fire Flower), but they still argue in public. Their parents eventually decided to declare war for both countries. (sings Love is War)They can't even control their feelings. Their arguments are getting even worse. Both of them hurted each others' feelings. (sings Hajimete Koi ga Owaru Toki) The prince then make a move and met the princess secretely at night and told her how he feels and asked her to settle things up. The princess replied his feelings and together with the prince, stops the war. They told their parents about their feelings. Their parents gave up, stops the war, and blessed their childrens love. The Green and Yellow country now unites and they lived happily ever after. (sings Magnet) _

Len and Miku sweatdropped.

"What kind of script is this?!" Both of them screamed in unison.

"Wow, the chemistry had started. We haven't even started thepractice sessions yet!" said a voice from the direction of the door. Everybody looked at the direction and saw a tall figure with a blue hair. He is Kaito-sensei, a music teacher.

"Gumi-san, so this is the script that you told me? If the main role is played by Hatsune-san, everything would turn out to be great." He said happily, glancing at Miku. Both of them blushed. Len saw that and a smirk can be seen on his face.

"Mou, sensei. Don't disturb, please. We're going to practice now. Minna, let's try the dialogues. Luka, please help me take some costumes. Could you borrow it from the drama club?"

"Why does it have to be me?" Luka asked with a sigh.

"Because you don't have any role in the drama." Gumi said. She pushed Luka out of the class.

Luka walked to the Drama club room and opened the door.

"Excuse me, i would like to borrow some cos. . " Her words were cutted when she saw a guy with long purple hair, shirtless in front of her. She slammed the door and opened it again.

"It's not a dream, princess." The guy said. He leaned towards Luka's face. They're getting closer, closer, closer. . .

"Don't rape me! I haven't gotten married yet!" Luka screamed. The guy fell on his knee and laughed like crazy. He was rolling on the floor and Luka just stare at him.

"You should've seen your expression, it's priceless!" He continued laughing. Luka had reached her maximum temperature and took out her 1-meter-length-tuna from her pocket *how did it fit?!*

SLAM!!

The guy fainted. Luka observed around the room and took some costumes that Gumi ordered.

"I'll borrow it for a while, boy. See you." Then Luka left the room and a fainted guy.

"What took you so long, Luka? It's already 5 o'clock!"

"Sorry, i got some business." She arranged the costumes in the table.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We have to continue the practice tomorrow. Thanks for your hard work, everyone."Everybody took their belongings and left. Luka putted the costumes inside the class' locker and locked it. Gumi left while mumbling about her script. Kaito sensei already left when Luka went to the drama club's HQ, and Len left together with his friends. Miku is now alone in class, still cleaning up her belongings. She walked downstairs while reading the script. She's working hard to remember it, because she didn't want to mess up her first show. She walked in the hall and saw a very surprising scene. She hid behind the wall and watched the scene.

"Len, is it okay if we did it here?" Rin, Len's twin sister asked him. Len trapped Rin to the wall.

"Nobody's here anymore. Let's continue it from where we left it before." He leaned closer to Rin and they kissed, passionately. Miku's jaw dropped.

"Aren't they supposed to be the Kagamine-twins, like a family? But why are they doing those kinds of things?" Miku thought, not leaving her sight from the couple. They broke the kiss, and Rin left Len.

Miku reappeared and saw a very surprised Len. He pulled her and brought her to the infimary. It was empty. He locked the door and sit with Miku in the white bed.

"You saw it, didn't you, Hatsune-san?" Miku nodded at Len's question. He sighed.

"Look, it's a secret and nobody have known about it. Can you keep a secret?" Len looked at Miku in the eye. But Miku didn't react.

"Hmm, what if i told our classmates about it?" Len sighed and whispered something in Miku's ears.

"Then, i'll tell everyone about your relationship with Kaito-sensei." Miku's face paled.

"Then, it's a deal. Nice to work with you, Len-kun."

"No problem, Miku-chan." Len and Miku shook hands after their statements.

"You can share your stories with me from now on, don't hesitate, okay?" Miku said to Len.

"I won't, you too, okay?" Miku nodded and the shook hands once more, shone by the sunset.

"_**Crap, he/she knew my secret ! Can i REALLY trust him/her? " **_

_Chapter 1, Fin._

_A/N _

AHH, SUCH A LONG HIATUS. I have dropper some of my stories on FMA. They don't get lots of reviews, but i accept chapter requests ;)

This is my first attempt on vocaloid. Give me 5 reviews, and i'll add the second chapter witg MikuxLen, RinxLen, KaitoxMiku, LukaxGakupo, and other pairings' juicy moments. Click on the review button, please !

The first reviewer will get a kiss from Len :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Congratulation, _**blahblah666**_ you just got your self a kiss from Len XD

Other reviewers? Len –shaped-cookies

Chapter 2

"_Look, it's a secret and nobody have known about it. Can you keep a secret?" Len looked at Miku in the eye. But Miku didn't react. _

"_Hmm, what if i told our classmates about it?" Len sighed and whispered something in Miku's ears. _

"_Then, i'll tell everyone about your relationship with Kaito-sensei." Miku's face paled. _

"_Then, it's a deal. Nice to work with you, Len-kun." _

"_No problem, Miku-chan." Len and Miku shook hands after their statements. _

"_You can share your stories with me from now on, don't hesitate, okay?" Miku said to Len._

"_I won't, you too, okay?" Miku nodded and the shook hands once more, shone by the sunset._

"_**Crap, he/she knew my secret ! Can i REALLY trust him/her? " **_

"Haaah" Miku walked to class with a heavy sigh. She didn't know that everything would turn out like this. She put her bag and sit on her desk. It's beside the window, so she could perfectly feel the cold autumn breeze.

" Wow, i can't believe it's almost winter. Thank goodness i remembered to wear my blazer today, and it's only 2 weeks until the show." Luka said while putting her bag on her desk. Miku turned her face to Luka and smiled.

"Yeah, i haven't even manage to remember all the dialogues." Luka observed Miku's face.

"Miku-chan, what happened to your eyes? It looks swollen?"

"Ah-Eh-That's . . I was practicing my dialogue until late. That's it." Miku replied nervously. She didn't want Luka to know what happened yesterday. She can't sleep for the entire night just by thinking about it and her neighbors helped it by yelling and throwing stuffs in their own apartment. She could hear it very well, because they're only separated by a wall.

_The bell rang_

"What a boring lesson." Miku thought. It was math, not that she hate it, but her thoughts were somewhere else. She was drawing a little doodle of herself on her notebook when suddenly, Luka dropped a piece of folded paper on her table. Miku looked at Luka.

"Read it." Luka whispered to her. Miku opened the note and read it silently.

_Meet me in the infi__r__mary after practice. I need to talk. Len. _

Miku looked at Len who was glancing at her. She show her thumb as a positive response. Len nodded, and both of them continued focusing on their lesson.

"Lessons doesn't seem as boring as it seems when you got something to look up for." Miku thought at herself. Time seemed to run so fast, and it's already lunch break.

"Kamui-sensei told me that we got free period after lunch. Do you want to practice?" Luka asked Gumi who was struggling with her bento.

"Sure. Luka, could you prepare the costumes please? I'm kind of busy now." Luka nodded and walked towards the locker. When she opened it, she couldn't find any single costumes she put ther e yesterday. Instead, she found a very strange note inside.

_Your costumes are with me. Meet me in the drama club room__ at free period__. _

In the end of the note, there's a little eggplant picture which showed the identity of the sender.

"It's the psycho purple guy." Luka is extremely mad now, and rushed to the drama club room. She slamed the door open and saw that purple guy from yesterday.

"YOU! I don't know what kind of issue you had against me, but give me back the costumes! " Luka yelled at the guy while pointing at him. The guy laughed.

"Hey, I don't have any issues about you, but these costumes are not yours and I need it. So I have to take it back from you." The purple guy said. Luka is now lost for words.

"Well, yesterday you said something about me raping you. In fact, I found that statement pretty interesting." He trapped Luka to the wall. Luka trembled at his words and closed her eyes. He leaned closer, closer, and….

"DON'T DO IT!"

WHAM!

Luka's hair seemed to slap his face when she shook her head. The purple guy fainted and felt to the floor.

"Huwaa, I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose, please forgive me!" Luka yelled at him while shaking his body, but he didn't regain consciousness. Luka gave up at waking him up. Instead, she observed his face.

"His face is so beautiful; he didn't even look like a guy. I wonder if he's a senior." She began playing with his long, silky, purple hair. Then, she felt something grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing with my hair, naughty little girl?" Luka blushed at his statement and pulled her hand from his hand.

"TH-That's none of your business." She glanced away from him. The guy smiled at Luka's actions.

"Well, I remembered that you came here to borrow some costumes, right? You may, but you have to give your identity, so I could pick it up once you've done using it."

"Err, okay. My name is Megurine Luka, call me Luka. And how about you?"

"My name is Kamui Gakupo. Call me Gakupo from now on. I'm a senior here." Luka twitched at the word Kamui.

"K-kamui? Do you have any relation with Kamui-sensei?" Gakupo smiled at Luka's question.

"How do you expect me to know about your class and free period?" Luka's face is now blushing hard.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to take the costumes." She walked to the wardrobe and take the costumes.

"I'll be borrowing this for a while. Bye." She slammed the door behind her, leaving a laughing Gakupo behind.

The practice was nice. Everybody followed Gumi's instruction. Luka arrived late once again, and got scolded by Gumi again. It's 6 in the afternoon, and everybody had left the class. Miku was still packing her belongings when Len tried to drag Miku to the infirmary.

"W-wait, I haven't finished packing yet!" Miku whined. Len sighed and released Miku to let her pack. She finished packing and walked with Len to the infirmary. Len opened the door and saw Meiko-sensei inside the infirmary.

"Konnichiwa, sensei. Sorry to be a burden to you again." Len said while bowing to the sensei. Meiko just smiled at Len's attitude.

"Well, be careful. I'm not responsible for anything." Meiko waved and left the infirmary, Len locked the door.

"_What does that supposed to mean?!"_

"You can sit there." Len said while pointing at the bed. He dropped his backpack to the floor. Miku sat on the bed and put her bag beside her. Silence came to the room.

"Well, do you know why me and Rin become couples?" Miku shook her head. Len sighed and scratch her head nervously.

"Do you want to hear the story?" Miku nodded, and Len sat beside her on the bed.

"Well, I and Rin were born as twins, and she was born 3 minutes earlier than me. But not long after that, our parents went on divorce. As time passed, we felt a certain feeling of affection towards each other. And that's basically how we got together."

"But, how did you got the same last name as Rin?" Miku asked.

"Our parents were . . . incest." Len answered. His bangs hide his face. Miku seemed shocked.

"you must've been surprised, aren't you? It's unusual to see incests, huh? Maybe it's because of our genetics, right? Hahaha." Len said with a nervous laugh in the end. But Miku didn't laugh.

"However, you still love them, right?" Len didn't answer at first, but in the end he nodded and smiled to Miku.

"Thank goodness, it's you who knew my secret. You're very nice, Miku-san." Miku blushed at his statement.

"_Why did i blush?!"_ Miku thought. Len and Miku continued talking about lots of stuffs, they talked for quite a long time.

"Well, it's getting dark. I'll take you home." Len took his backpack and dragged Miku out of the infirmary.

"But, i can go home by myself. You don't need to do that."

"I can't just let a girl go home by herself at night. Let's go." Len and Miku got out from the infirmary. Len locked the door and went outside. Near the gate, he met Meiko and hand her the key. Meiko just smiled and went back to the infirmary.

They walked silently. None of them even dared to talk about each others secret, not in public.

"Wow, your house is in the same direction as my house." Len said as he broke the silence between them.

"Well, i guess. I lived in an apartment. It's not big but it's comfortable. I lived with my parents, and my big brother. How about you?" Miku asked Len.

"I lived with my mother in an apartment, while Rin lived with my ex-father in our old house."

"Well, we're here. I guess you could just left me here. See you tomorrow, Len." Miku ran inside the apartment, but Len stopped her.

"I can't." Miku froze.

"Why?" Len scratched his head nervously before he answered Miku's question.

"I lived here too."

"WHAT?!" Len and Miku went inside the elevator. They stopped at 4th floor.

"The same floor too? Don't tell me. ." Miku said while she walked and stopped at her door and Len stopped at the door beside her.

"YOU'RE MY NEIGHBOUR?!" They said in unison.

Miku just took a bath. She wrapped her long hair in a white towel. She's now wearing a blue pajama with bunny prints all over it. She opened her window and felt the autumn wind.

"Brr, it's cold. It's almost winter. I can't believe that Len's my neighbor." She said with a sigh in the end.

"What's wrong with me as your neighbor that makes you sigh like that?" said a voice beside her. She turned to the direction of the voice and saw Len.

"What?! Our rooms are side by side as well? Gah, what's next?"

" Shall we practice the dialogue?" Miku sweatdropped at his statement.

"I don't think so, I've had enough with the dialogues. Well, it's night time. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"What about you?" Len asked Miku back.

"I'm going to sleep now. My hairs are dried. Well, good night." Miku waved and closed her window. She released the towel wrapping her hair and lay on her bed. She took her blanket, turn off the lights, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Len's apartment

Len was lying on his bed. He can't sleep yet, but the lights are out. He was still thinking about what had happened recently.

"So many things happened, my own classmate knew my secrets, and my life now. What am I supposed to do? Yet, there comes the show. I'm stressed!" Len yelled at himself while tossing and turning on his bed. Suddenly, his window was opened. Len stood up and walked towards her window.

"R-Rin? What are you doing here?" Len helped Rin climbed down from the window. Her eyes were swollen from crying.

"W-What happened, Rin? Is there something I can help?" Rin didn't answer. Instead she hugged him and pushed him to his bed. She trapped him under her.

"Len, please do 'That' to me."

"WHAT?!"

Cliffie, minna

Ratings may go up, yet it might not.

There are so many couples inside this fanfic. Too bad, I can't tell them in the summary. How am I supposed to explain this story in only 255 characters?! DX

Okay, the first reviewer for the second chapter gets Miku's used towel! Go and click that review button now! XD


	3. Chapter 3

_Congratulations, Hedgehawg. You just got Miku's used towel ! XD _

_CocoxLadybat and Singing Sensation98 ? Here are some Miku-shaped cookie, it' chocolate chip XD _

_The readers? Here are some Miku-stickers *throws stickers*, thanks for the supports XD _

**Chapter 2 Start! **

* * *

"_R-Rin? What are you doing here?" Len helped Rin climbed down from the window. Her eyes were swollen from crying. _

"_W-What happened, Rin? Is there something I can help?" Rin didn't answer. Instead she hugged him and pushed him to his bed. She trapped him under her. _

"_Len, please do 'That' to me." _

"_WHAT?!"_

* * *

_The Next Morning _

Miku woke up freshly, unlike yesterday. She washed her face, and changed into her uniform. She brushed and tied her hair into her usual style, and took her bag. She went downstairs and ate her breakfast. It's rice, miso-soup, and some scrambled eggs. She ate it alone, since her parents had gone to work before she woke up. Her big brother has gotten to school earlier than her. Miku finished her breakfast and brought the dishes to the dishwasher. She cleaned up the mess a bit, before going to school. She saw Len also walking out from his door.

"Morning, Len-kun." Miku greet him with a smile. Len smiled as a reply and walked with Miku to school.

"How's your night?"

"I-It's okay, i guess." Len answered nervously at Miku question. He remembered what had happened last night. They walked silently for a while.

"Len, are you okay? You don't seem very well today." Miku asked him with concerned in her eyes. She leaned to Len's face to see if he's all right. Len blushed at her actions.

"N-Nothing, i'm fine. See? Haha, haha, ha..." Len answered while acting weirdly to show that he's fine. It only made Miku even worried, but she kept silent.

"Well, whatever. I'll be going first, then. Bye." Then, Miku reshed to school and arrive on time. She sat at her usual place and wait for Len to come, but he didn't arrive.

The first subject is English. Miku didn't even manage to understood what the teacher had been teaching in front of the class. Her mind was filled with Len and his weird behavior. She tried calling to his cell phone, but he didn't answer.

"Where is that boy? He acted weird today." Miku said to herself in front of the vending machine. She picked for some Negi milk and walked back to class.

_.Po .Po._

There was a text message on her phone. It's from Len. She read it.

_Meet me in the infirmary. It's urgent. _

Miku throw out her milk box to the trashcan. She rushed towards the infirmary. She slammed the door and found no one in there.

"He told me to be here. Where is he?!" Miku walked inside it, locked the door, and opened the curtain. She saw a sleeping Len on the bed. She sat on the bed, beside him. She stroked his hair and played with it.

"So you were skipping classes, huh?" Miku said suddenly while pulling his hair. Len woke up that instance and sit from his sleeping position.

"Ouch, that hurts. Were you trying to kill me?"

"No, I'm torturing you. You made me worried, you didn't come to class. What happened?"

"You're also skipping class, now. The bell already rang. Miku looked at the clocked.

"Well, you're the one that got me into this. To make it up, tell me what happened." Len shook his head.

"I can't." Miku pulled his ponytail.

"That's for lying to me. We've promised to tell each other the truth, right?" Len blushed. He took a deep breath.

"Well, yesterday Rin came to my house. She. . ."

"She what?"

"She asked me to do 'That' to her." Miku froze. She didn't expect him to say 'That'.

"So… Did you two did 'it'?" Miku said after coming back to her senses.

"Well…"

Flashback

"_Len, please do 'That' to me." _

"_W-wait, Rin. Is this some kind of joke?!" Len said. He never expected his twin sister would ask him to do this. _

"_If I'm not serious, I won't do this." Rin started unbuttoning her shirt. Len suddenly pushed her and hold her shoulders. _

"_I'm sorry, Rin. I can't do this." Tears began to form in Rin's eyes. _

"_B-but why? Why, Len?!" He didn't answer. _

"_Did you find another girl? Someone better than me? Is it true? But why, Len? I thought we were made for each other!" Rin began to lose her control. Len calmed her down. _

"_Lin, it's night time. You should sleep. You may sleep on my bed. I'll take the floor. Here are some extra pillows." He took his pillow and a piece of blanket from his drawer. _

"_Len, you hadn't answered my questions yet." _

"_I can't answer that now. Maybe some other time, Rin." _

_The next morning, Rin disappeared. _

_End of Flashback. _

"Well, we didn't do 'it'. The thing I'm afraid of is Rin. Is she okay? What has gotten to her mind last night? What happened to her? She wasn't absent from school. What if I hurt her feelings?!" Suddenly, Miku hugged Len.

"If you want to cry, it's fine."

"Is it fine? Isn't crying girlish?" Miku smacked him in the head.

"This is no time to ask stupid questions. What matters is how you express your feelings. Don't hold back. I don't accept such things!" After listening to what Miku had said, Len hugged Miku back. He cried on her shoulder, and Miku stroke her hair. They stayed like that for quite a long time. Len broke the hug.

"Geez, aren't we in the opposite position?"

"What do you mean?" Miku asked in confusion.

"Well, The guy was supposed to hugged a crying girl in all kinds of manga, anime, and movies. But it's kind of weird when we did the opposite of it." They sweatdropped. Both of them giggled and release some really big laughs.

"You're right. It's kind of weird."

"Told you so, haha." Then Miku smiled at Len.

"You're back to normal. Wasn't that refreshing?" Len blushed at her statement and stood up.

"W-we better get back to class. I think the practice is already starting. Len took his bag and walked towards the door. Miku followed him, but there was a strange scene in front of the door. Kaito-sensei was kissing Rin. Miku just froze in her state. Len slammed the door open.

"RIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rin and Kaito broke their kiss and saw them. Miku can't hold her tears anymore. She slapped Kaito right in his face.

"That's what you deserve, cheater. I hate you. We're done. " Miku ran towards her classroom with teary eyes.

Len also couldn't control his anger, but he just passed. He's way too angry to say things to her.

"Rin, from now on we're through. We're only twins. That's all." He passed her with a cold look.

Meanwhile, when Miku arrived in the class, everybody was still practicing. She rushed to her desk and took her bag. Luka stopped her.

"Miku, what happened?" Luka asked Miku. Miku just stayed silent. Instead, she cried.

"Gumi-san, can you excuse us? Miku and I are kind of busy right now." Len suddenly said from the door. He walked towards Miku and Luka.

"Sorry, Megurine-san. We need to go. It's urgent." Len dragged Miku outside, leaving other classmates dumbfounded.

* * *

_In the way home_

"Miku, are you alright?" Len asked, but Miku didn't answer. She kept on crying. They stopped in a park and they sat on a swing.

"Man, what kind of park is this? They don't even have any bench!" Miku stayed silent. She was still shocked from the previous event. Len leaned his face closer to Miku's face. Her eyes showed emptiness, it almost made Len cry. Len wiped Miku's teardrop. He leaned closer, until their lips melt. Miku was surprised at the sudden kiss, but she didn't break it. Instead, the kiss got even more passionate from the start. Then, Len broke the kiss because lack of air.

"Miku-san, if they could do it, why can't we?" Len smiled at his action before. Miku didn't answer. She just stood up.

SLAP!!

Miku just slapped Len in his face.

"How could you do that?! That was my first kiss, yet you used it just for revenge! I hate you!" Miku ran away, leaving Len alone in the park.

"WHAT?! BUT, BUT...?!"

* * *

Cliffie, leaving a very dumbfounded Len once more! Yay, torturing Len! XD

I'm so sorry, i can't post a LukaxGakupo things in this chapter. I wanted to give a very juice special chapter for Luka and Gakupo after this.

Tomorrow, i might post double chapters, one special chapter is for Luka and Gakupo, and another one is a normal chapter. But i won't promise anything, okay? It depends on the situation, readers.

Catch ya'later! XD


	4. GakuLuka special, 542words

GakuLuka – Special Fanfic

Dedicated to CocoxLadybat, and all GakuLuka Fan :)

* * *

"Where could Miku be? The lessons are already starting." Luka sighed. She decided to skip class and go to the rooftop because she hated to receive the boring lessons all by herself. She watched the scenery from behind the net that covers the rooftop.

"I wish i could fly, then i could observe the whole city clearly." Said an unknown voice behind Luka. She turned and saw Gakupo behind her.

"EEEEKKKK ! You're the 'raper' purplish guy! Back off! I got Tuna in my hand! She said as she took her famous Tuna from her pocket. Gakupo laughed.

"What can you do with it? I'm not afraid of you, because i got THIS!" Gakupo said as he showed an eggplant. Luka sweatdropped.

"AN EGGPLANT?! THAT'S EPIC. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Luka laughed uncontrollably. Gakupo blushed at her reaction.

"Don't laugh! It's the power of vegetable."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HE SAID THE POWER OF VEGETABLE! HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" Luka kept laughing.

"Hey, i'm your senior. Have some respect!." But Luka didn't stop laughing just yet.

"I love torturing my seniors." Luka said in a smirk. Gakupo blushed 7 shades of red, and leaned to the net like Luka. He stood beside her.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Don't you have any lesson to be in?" Luka asked

"I was going to ask the same question to you too." Gakupo sighed. He then continued.

"Don't you realize that every conversation we had, always turned into fights, tortures, and such?" Luka nodded.

"Well, it can't be helped. We're both opposites, right?" Gakupo giggled at her statement.

"Didn't you know that opposites attract?"

"Where exactly is this conversation going to?" Gakupo smirked. He trapped Luka by the net.

"K-Kamui-senpai?" Gakupo shut her with his finger on her lips.

"Call me Gakupo." Gakupo traced his finger on Luka's lips.

"G-gakupo-senpai..." Then, Gakupo kissed her. It's really short, but it seems like an hour to Luka. Gakupo released his kiss. Both of them blushed. Luka was lost for words, while Gakupo just turn away from her.

"Well, i gotta go. I have to manage the drama club, bye." But Luka stopped him.

"Wait..."

"What now?" Gakupo asked while scratching his head.

"I Love-"Luka almost spit out her feelings, but Gakupo stopped her.

"I wanted to say it first, and in the right moment. Just wait, I will say it to you." Then, he left Luka dumbfounded, but she managed to say somethings to him.

"I-I'll be waiting." Gakupo just waved at her and left.

"_I love you, Luka."_ He whispered from behind the door to the rooftop.

* * *

Wow, it's very short and CHEESY :(

WHO LOVES CHEESE ? ME XD

Sorry if it's disappointing, but it's not the end of GakuLuka, there're still more to come XD

Reviews are welcome, but no flames. Criticism = fine :)

First reviewer for this chapter got Gakupo and Luka's kiss! Go, go and click that review button in the bottom quickly ! other reviewers will get other prizes, GakuLuka bobblehead XD

Go, go, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh, my ! 12 REVIEWS?! THAT'S COOL! I want more, but thanks for your supports! It's really needed, I LOVE YOU, FANS !

Waaa, i'm writing this just after i woke up and i'm writing what i dreamt 3 days ago. Hope you'll enjoy this :9

* * *

"_Man, what kind of park is this? They don't even have any bench!" Miku stayed silent. She was still shocked from the previous event. Len leaned his face closer to Miku's face. Her eyes showed emptiness, it almost made Len cry. Len wiped Miku's teardrop. He leaned closer, until their lips melt. Miku was surprised at the sudden kiss, but she didn't break it. Instead, the kiss got even more passionate from the start. Then, Len broke the kiss because lack of air. _

"_Miku-san, if they could do it, why can't we?" Len smiled at his action before. Miku didn't answer. She just stood up. _

_SLAP!! _

_Miku just slapped Len in his face. _

"_How could you do that?! That was my first kiss, yet you used it just for revenge! I hate you!" Miku ran away, leaving Len alone in the park. _

"_WHAT?! BUT, BUT...?!" _

* * *

Len woke up with swollen eyes. He didn't even manage to sleep for any hour. He woke up at least 8 that night, and it's morning.

"It's the 9th time i woke up. Geez, i had never experience this in my whole life." He scratched his not-so-itchy- head. He stood up from his bed and wore his uniforms. He took his bag and went downstairs. As usual, it was empty. He took a piece of toast from the table and eat it while wearing his shoes. He locked the door and glanced next door.

"She's not here. Maybe she doesn't even want to go to school with me anymore." He sighed and left, but he stopped. He turned and pressed the bell at Miku's apartment.

"Gah, what did i do?!" He blushed at himself and waited for someone to come out.

"Whaddaya want?! It's morning, stupid!" said a person with short Teal hair.

"M-miku? What happened to your hair?!"

"Who do you call Miku?! I'm a guy, do guys have Miku as their name?!" He yelled at Len. Len was shaking, he was very terrified. The guy with Teal hair lifted Len, up in the sky.

"N-no, sir." The guy giggled at Len's dropped him and not long after that, he laughed. HARD.

"BUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH, man! Your expression was PRICELESS. You should've seen your own face!" Len's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Len is now inside Miku's house. He sat on the couch, and the guy with Teal hair is now preparing some tea.

"Oh, so you're Kagamine Len, our neighbour, and you're Miku's classmate. I'm sorry for my rude attitude earlier." He said as he put a cup of tea in front of Len.

"My name is Hatsune Mikuo, and i'm Miku's older brother." He said with a smile. Len's heart was beating very fast.

"He look exactly like Miku... Gah, why did my heart beat so fast?!" Len thought at himself. He took the cup of tea and drink a bit.

"Well, Miku's upstairs. She had a bad fever. She left the window opened last night and i think she just caught some cold." Len nodded, and put the tea onto the table.

"I heard from Miku that her brother was going to college earlier than her and came home later than her. So, why are you here?" Mikuo sighed.

"You're very straightforward, aren't you?" Len blushed at Mikuo's statement.

"My little sister is sick, should i really be elsewhere right now?" He said with a smile, then the smile turned into a smirk.

"Now that, you're here..." He leaned to Len and hold his hands.

"Actually, today i got a date with my girlfriend, could you please help me take care of my sister?"

"WHAT?! I got school, i can't just skipped that easily!"

"But you're already late, It's already 8.30. I'll send the permission letter to your school while i'm going, so please help me!" He said with puppy-dog-eyes. Who could've resist?

"O-okay, then."

"Yay, thanks Kagamine-san. I'll be going now, bye!" He rushed outside and left.

"Did he planned all this?!"

* * *

.pi.

Gumi took her cellphone from her pocket and read the text message.

_Gumi, Miku and I are both sick. Can't go to school today. Sorry for skipping practice yesterday. Len._

Gumi froze as he flipped her cellphone. She sat on her desk and cried.

"What about today's practice? It's only a week till' the show."

"Luka-chan, Miku's sick. Should we visit her?" Gumi said as she showed her cellphone to Luka. Luka shook her head.

"i don't think so. Let's just let her rest." Then, Gumi gloomed all day.

"Megurine-san, someone came to look for you." Luka went to the door and saw Gakupo in front of her. Both of them blushed. They were still nervous about what happened yesterday.

"W-What do you want?" Gakupo gulped after listening to Luka's question.

"I-I want to pick up the costume, i needed it today."

"Oh, okay." Luka said in a disappointed tone. Gakupo smirked.

"Were you expecting something else?" Luka blushed 7 colours of the rainbow. She didn't expected to be attacked like this.

"I-I. . . I'll go get the costumes." Luka ran to the locker and took the costumes. She spaced a bit.

"T-That womanizer is. . . Wait, did i just thought that he was a womanizer?! Snap out of it, Luka!" She mentally slapped herself and rushed to the door and hand Gakupo the costumes.

"There, anything else?" Gakupo pecked her in the forehead and ran away leaving a mad, blusing Luka behind.

"H-Hey! What was that for?!" She looked at her back until he disappeared.

"Yeah, he's a true womanizer." Luka mumbled to herself. Gumi then appeared.

"Luka-chan, who's that?"

"Oh, it's just a senpai from the drama club. He was here to pick the costumes. Why?" Gumi just blushed.

"He's really handsome, wasn't he?"

"When you put it that way, yeah. He kind of had the looks. Why so sudden?"

"Umm, Luka-chan, could you keep a a secret?" Luka nodded.

"Uh-oh, don't tell me. ." She thought to herself.

"I'm in love with him."

"OH GOD."

* * *

Miku opened her eyes. Her throat felt dried and her body felt so hot. She sat and observed at her surroundings. She looked at the clock.

"it's 8.45, everybody must've had left." She thought to herself and coughed.

"You shouldn't have left the window open all night long, you know." Said a voie from the door. She looked to the direction of the voice and saw Len.

"What are doing in my room?" She said in a failed angry tone. She was very tired and sleepy that everything she said has no tone on it.

"Just lie on the bed. You had a fever. Your brother told me to take care of you." He said as he pull the blanket to Miku.

"Wait here, i'll take your breakfast. You brother left some in the kitchen." He went to kitchen and left Miku alone in her room.

"Why is he here? Where's my brother? When he's home, he's SO dead." Miku thought. She closed her eyes, yet she can't sleep. Then, Len came inside the room.

"Here's your lunch. Try to finish it. You need to get well soon." He put the lunch on the table, but Miku didn't do anything.

"Don't tell me, you can't eat by yourself?" Tears began to form in Miku's eyes. Suddenly, Len felt guilty.

"Don't worry. I'll feed you. Here. Say Aaaah..." He said as he took a spoonful of porridge. Miku laughed.

"I'm not in kindergarten anymore. Just feed me in a normal way." Miku glomped a spoonful of porridge. Len sweatdropped. He repeated feeding her, until it's finished.

"You've got an appettite for a slim girl like you. Well, take the medicine and go to sleep. You'll need it." But Miku ignored him. She pulled the blanket, and slept.

"Hey, took your medicine first, IDIOT!" He pulled the blanket, revealing Miku's body in a Teal pajamas with bear prints.

"I don't want to! I just want to stay sick and lay in bed all day long. I don't want to go to school, I-I..."  
Len put the medicine inside his mouth. He trapped Miku on her bed and kissed her. The medicine got inside Miku's mouth. She didn't have any other choice but to swallow it. Len released her and gave her a glass of water. She drunk half of it and handed it to Len.

"D-Didn't you know that once you've kissed a sick person, you'll catch their sickness too." Miku said. Len turned to her and sat beside her bed.

"I know, that's why i'd never kiss someone recklessly."

"But what you did yesterday was the opposite of your statement."

"No, in fact it supports it." Miku froze.

"W-what do you mean?" Miku said nervously.

"I'm saying that i don't kiss someone without any reasons."

"So, you're saying..." Len leaned closer to her and pecked her in the lips.

"I only kiss people that i loved." Len said. Both of them blushed after hearing that. He stood up and took Miku's lunch tray.

"I'll put this downstairs. Go and rest." When Len was about to leave, Miku pulled the edge of his shirt.

"Will you come back here afterwards?" Len just smiled at her attitude.

"I will." Miku released him and he went outside her room. Miku closed her eyes and fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

"I'm home~" said Mikuo as he went inside the apartment, but nobody answered. He went upstairs and looked inside Miku's room. He saw Len asleep beside Miku's bed, and Miku was asleep on the bed.

"Kyaaa, they're so cute~" Mikuo became all 'mushy' and took pictures of the sleeping teens. The flash woke them.

"Brother, what did you do?" Miku asked in an angry tone. Mikuo just froze.

"Err, n-nothing?" he tried to run away, but Miku stopped him.

"W-well, Miku. You're healthy now. Haha." Miku stole Mikuo's camera and destroy it.

"Ahhh, it was expensive T.T" Mikuo cried beside his destroyed camera. Miku it him in the head with her 'negi' (leek), but Mikuo defended himself.

NEGI WAR!

Of course, Miku won. Leaving Mikuo bleeding, Miku leaned to Len.

"Len, your face is really red." Miku placed her hand on Len's forehead.

"Y-you got a fever." Len then stood up.

"N-no worries, i'm fi..." then, Len fainted. Mikuo caught him, he turned to Miku.

"What did you guys do today?" Miku just blushed.

"Nothing, really."

* * *

Wow, Mikuo-ness and a twist in the plot. Gumi's in love with Gakupo! Triangle love! EEP! :x

I was blushing hard when i wrote this story, so many fluffs and **KISS**es ///

The first reviewer for this chapter got Mikuo's kiss :9 Click that green review button in the bottom, NOW !


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, it's chapter six! Since WhiteBall didn't even want Mikuo's kiss, i'll just give it to CocoxLadyBat :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to WhiteBall –thx for the song anyway, enjoy your avatar, and Merry Christmas :)- Mikuo, kiss him ! *drags Mikuo and asked him to kiss WhiteBall*_

_I made this chapter at dawn of Christmas day, but in some other country, it's christmas eve, so __**i thought that i'll post a double chapter as a christmas present for you, readers**__. And i love you sooooooooooo much :) Yay, double chaps! _

_Oh, and i hope you guys could enjoy this story again, in Christmas Eve (while waiting for Santa to come :P) and Christmas Day. Well, Merry Christmas, every one! HAVE A JOLLY CHRISTMAS! XD _

_Chapter 6_

* * *

"_Len, your face is really red." Miku placed her hand on Len's forehead. _

"_Y-you got a fever." Len then stood up. _

"_N-no worries, i'm fi..." then, Len fainted. Mikuo caught him, he turned to Miku. _

"_What did you guys do today?" Miku just blushed._

"_Nothing, really." _

* * *

"Kagamine-san, you had a fever." Mikuo said as he checked the thermometer. Len was sleeping on Miku's bed. Miku was still in her 'cute' pajama and peeked at the thermometer.

"Yeah, it's really high."

"B-but i'm fine, really." After that he coughed. She took a piece of warm towel and throw it to Len's forehead.

"Not so deceiving, Len. Just rest, you'll get well. I'll go next door and tell your mom."

"My mom's not going to be home until next week. She worked as an ambassador in a country." Miku sighed. She looked at Mikuo.

"Our mother works overseas, and our dad works as a pilot. They rarely even home, and i'm the one who did the houseworks." Mikuo said.

"So, don't worry and just rest. Tomorrow, we got school. We can't skip anymore practice. It's only a week until the...SHOW! I haven't even practice for the show! I'm so dead!" Miku started to act frustrated. Len giggled.

"At least you're not alone." He coughed again. Miku stopped her action and looked at Len worriedly.

"Miku, tonight you'll have to share the room with Kagamine-san. My room's to crowded and small for 2 people. I'll take your dinner, Kagamine-san. Wait here a moment please." Mikuo said as he went downstairs. Miku sat on the bed, beside Len.

"Mikuo is like a parent to me. Without him, i'm nothing. He's always there when i need him. He's really irreplaceable." Miku said happily. Len seemed jealous, but he got no power to argue.

"Y-You really loved him, don't you?" Miku nodded.

"We're siblings, why shouldn't we?" She just stepped on a land mine!

"Do you feel the same, for Rin?" Len looked surprised at Miku's sudden question, but he nodded.

"Is it more than just sibling love?"

"I don't know."

"But you kissed her." Len leaned closer to Miku and kissed her, straight in the lips.

"And i kissed you. Oops, is the cold transfering back to you? I shouldn't have done it." Len said, weakly, but Miku just smirked and kissed him once more. She released

"I'll get it back to you." Miku smiled. Just when they're about to kiss once more, Mikuo came inside the room. Their lips were only 2 cms apart.

"I brought din-ner. Oops, my bad." He closed the door. Miku and Len frozed.

"Get back here you stupid brother! Forget what you just saw, now!" She yelled at Mikuo as she threatened him with her leek. After torturing his brother, Miku brought Len's dinner to him.

"Can you eat by yourself?" Len nodded and ate. Silence came between them.

"Ah, i'll take a bath, big bro, please take care of him." Miku said, then left the two guys in her room.

* * *

"Well Kagamine-san, what were you two doing there?" Len chocked at his dinner. He shooked his head hard.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANY-UMPH!" Mikuo shut Len up with his hand.

"Ssssshh, don't be noisy, Len! Miku might hear us!" Sadly, Miku was not listening. She was busy taking a bath.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR!" Len said, as he coughed a few times. Mikuo nodded, and observed Len.

"Hey, you're sweaty. Go and change your clothes into this. I'll wash it, you can borrow my uniform for tomorrow. I was studying in the same school as you guys. Len just nodded. He didn't had the energy to change. Mikuo who saw this interesting chance, trapped Len to Miku's bed.

"Let me change you, don't be ashamed, both of us are guys, aren't we? He said as he unbuttoned Len's shirt and revealed his figure.

"Wow, you're not 6-packed after all? But you had nice figures, a figure of a growing boy, i wish i was 5 years younger..." He said as he pulled down Len's pants.

"N-NO DON'T DO THAT, PLEASE DON'T!" Len kept yelling as he struggled uselessly from Mikuo.

SLAM.

Their faces turned to the direction of the door. Miku, who just finished taking a bath and changed, saw Len with only his boxer, and his brother trapping him. Miku froze, and Mikuo tried to release Len. Len also froze.

"She just saw me, HALF NAKED" Len thought as he mentally cried. Miku walked inside and pulled her leek.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLASSMATE? ARE YOU INSANE?!" She hitted him with her negi at fullpower. He flied through the door, downstairs. Len was still frozen. Miku ran downstairs, hitted Mikuo a few times more and came back to her room, dragging Mikuo.

"CHANGE HIM, I'LL BE WATCHING." Mikuo who heard what she said took this moment as revenge.

"So you DID want to see him naked!" Miku and Len's eyes widened at his statement.

"WHAT?!" both of them said in unison. Miku slammed the door closed again and tape the broken parts. Inside Miku's room, Len was changing with Mikuo.

"Sorry for what i did earlier. I was just teasing you. No hard feelings, okay?" Len just nodded. Once their finished, Mikuo went outside.

"It's late. Go to sleep, guys. Miku, you can sleep on the floor. I've prepared a blanket and a pillow for you. See you tomorrow." Mikuo said as he went to his room and locked it. Miku looked at her soon-to-be bed. It was really just a blanket and a pillow, without carpets or futon.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIS MIKUO?! OPEN UP!" Miku said as she punched and knocked the door as hard as she could, but there's no response. She sighed and went inside the room.

* * *

"I guess i'll sleep there tonight. Get some sleep, we'll take you school needs tomorrow at your house." Miku said as she packed her school needs. As she finished, she prepared her 'bed'.

"Umm, don't you feel cold sleeping there?" Miku just sighed.

"First thing's first. You're sick, you need to rest. You've helped me today."

"But, if you sleep there, you'll catch cold, again." Miku didn't even dared to reply. Len snatched Miku's pillow and put it beside him.

"We had to do it, after all there's enough space on the bed for 2." Len said with red tints on his cheek. Miku blushed at the thought of him and Len sleeping together, but she had no choice. She got on the bed and slept between Len and the wall. She faced the wall, trying not to face Len at all. She tried to sleep, sadly she can't.

"I can't sleep. What should i do?" she thought as she turned to face Len. She didn't expect to see Len awake.

"Waaa, i'm sorry." She whispered. Both of them blushed again.

"What a day of blushing. Anyway, have you felt better, Len?" Miku said as she placed her hand on Len's forehead. He nodded and smiled.

"Hey, did you usually kept you hair tied when you're asleep?"

"No, i usually let it be, like this." He said while pulling the hairband from his hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful, it's blond." Len only smiled. He took a piece of Miku's hair and kissed it.

"Your hair's too. It's so long. How long did you grew it?" Miku blushed at his action.

"About 7 years. Hey, wait! I haven't forgive you for the incident in the park yesterday!" Len giggled at Miku's childish action.

"What incident?" He pretended to forget.

"T-That incident."

"Which kind of incident?"

"That's when-when..." Miku started to get nervous. Len took the chance and kissed her. Miku kissed him back.

"Hmm, do you mind considering it's forgiven?" Miku thought for a while.

"I might, and i might not."

"Then, what should i do to make you forgive me?"

"Kiss me for a week, until the day of the show." Len smirked.

"Fine, i'll accept it."

"W-well, night. She said as she turned away from Len. Len hugged her from behind, and she accepted it. Afterwards, they had a beautiful dream about the two of them.

* * *

The next morning,

Miku woke up earlier than Len. She observed his face and stroked his hair.

"It's like when we were in the infirmary." Miku smiled at her thought. She leaned down from the bed. She double checked her bag, to make sure that's nothing left. She felt something grabbing her hand. She turned and saw Len grabbing her hand.

"So, you've woke up. I didn't expect you to be up this earl-" Her lips were sealed by Len's lips.

"Morning kiss. First kiss of the first day." Len smirked. Miku hitted him with her leek.

"I think you're healthy enough. I'm going to change. Go and ask my brother about his extra uniform." She threw Len outside her room. Len scratched his head and looked at where he landed. There's a uniform and a note.

_Use this. I'm going to college. Take care. Mikuo _

Len smiled and observed the uniform.

"It's perfectly my size." He said while lifting the uniform to see the size. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. There's a pack of new toothbrush inside the uniform. He brushed his teeth and went back upstairs, waiting for Miku to finish changing. Suddenly, she slammed the door.

"I forgot to wash my face and brush my teeth, and my hair." She ran downstairs to the bathroom. Len took the chance and used the room to change. He changed quickly and tied his hair into the usual ponytail. He took his bag and Miku's bag and went outside. He put the bags on the couch and looked at Miku, struggling with her hair.

"Here, i'll do the left. You'll do the right." Len said. He brushed Miku's hair softly and tied it. Miku did the same thing, and it's done.

"Thanks, let's have breakfast." Miku dragged Len to the dining table. Both of them grabbed a piece of toast and went outside. Miku locked the door, and Len went inside his apartment to take some of his needs.

"Quick, we don't have that much time to slack around, so GET MOVIN'!"

"I AM MOVING!"

After that, they went to school. NOT hand in hand.

* * *

Hoah! I have to divide this chapter into 2 ! it's about 3000 words, minna! ,

7 days of kisses? Wow, it's going to be sooooo fluffy x)

I'll post the second part about half a day after i post this one, but i might post it earlier or later. Just wait and see, GakuLuka fans ! I'll satisfy you !

Whether you're a good boy/girl or a bad one, Go,Go, REVIEW! Click that green button in the bottom that says : "Click Here to Review" and write something -criticisms = welcome! Flames: T_T-

Well, Merry Christmas Everyone ! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, suddenly 18 reviews? I'm soooo surprised ! Yet, I need more reviewers.

This chapter is dedicated for the reviewers and the people who favorited this story,

Let's go to chapter 7!

_Chapter 7 _

* * *

_At School, _

Miku and Len entered the class at the same time. Gumi has been waiting for them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?! IT'S ONLY 7 DAYS UNTIL THE SHOW, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? DISAPPOINT ME?" Miku and Len sweatdropped.

"We're doomed." They thought.

"Err, i was sick yesterday, Gumi-chan." Len nodded in agreement.

"I was too, i got a really bad fever." Len added, but Gumi didn't seem to be happy with that answer.

"NO EXCUSES, YOUNG MISS AND MISTER, BOTH OF YOU WILL HAVE TO DO EXTRA PRACTICE TODAY! REMEMBER, BOTH OF YOU ARE THE PLAYING THE MAIN ROLES! HAVE YOU PRACTICED SINGING? BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH..." Miku and Len managed to sneak out from Gumi's speech. They rushed to their desks. Miku laid her hed on the desk and Len sat quitely.

"7 more days, huh?" She sighed. Suddenly she felt a hand pushing her to the desk.

"Nngghh! Luka! I can't move, mmgh !" But Luka didn't budge. After about 30 seconds, she released her.

"Gah, Luka what was that for?"

"For not telling me the truth about 2 days ago. Did you not trust me?" Miku smiled and hugged Luka.

"I trusted you, but everything seems to complicated for me to tell you. Wait until the 1st break and i'll tell you in our usual spot, okay?" Luka nodded, and both of them smiled. The bell then rang and both of them rushed to the rooftop. Luka put 5 stacks of bricks to keep the door closed.

"Hey, it's locked. Why did you put those bricks?"

"To prevent bad things/people from happening/coming."

"You're hiding something!" Miku yelled at Luka, surprising her.

"I-I-Uh, I-YES I DO! I HAVE A SECRET AND I'M GOING TO TELL YOU NOW!" She said, panting after saying those words out loud at once. Miku giggled.

"That's so like you, Luka. You could never hide anything from me." Luka couldn't help but to giggle as well.

"Yeah, only with you. We're soulmates after all." Both of them smiled. They sat by the net.

"Miku, i got somethings to tell you."

"SomeTHINGS?" Luka nodded. She leaned to Miku's ears and whispered a few (a lot of) words. Miku didn't respond. She just nodded the whole story.

"And that's about everything." Luka said.

"So, You and that Gakupo guy are IN LOVE, but Gumi's in love with Gakupo, right?" Luka blushed at Miku's sudden conclusion about her problem, but she nodded in agreement. Miku froze.

"That's bad. If you and Gakupo "GOT TOGETHER", it would definitely hurt their feelings. Why don't you let Gakupo choose between both of you?"

"That's what i'm afraid of. What if he changed his mind and won't choose me?"

"It means that he got no feelings for you." Miku answered simply. Luka sighed.

"But, but, I-"

"If you really love him, let him choose. If he loves you back, i BELIEVE he would choose you." Luka blushed, after that she smiled and stood up.

"YOU'RE RIGHT MIKU! HE SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...." Miku sweatdropped at Luka's sudden character change, well it's Luka.

"So, what's yours to tell?" Miku gulped. She blushed, and whispered to Luka, a lot. Luka didn't react at all.

"And that's all, there's nothing else."

"So you're saying that you and Len were dating because Rin and Kaito-sensei were doing things?"

"We're not dating! Now that you mention it, i'm still unsure about him. I don't even know if we're dating, whether he loves Rin or not, and things. Oh, i'm so confused!" Miku said frustratically. Luka sighed and held Miku's shoulders.

"Miku, was it really you who gave me those speech a few minutes before?"

"Eh?"

"If it's really you, you're not supposed to think like this! If he don't really love you, why would he kiss you, take his time to take care of you, and trust you that much?!" Miku blushed. She hugged Luka.

"I'm so glad i got a friend like you." Both of them smiled and hugged.

"Hey, let's go back to class. The lesson's going to start soon." They stood up and went to the door. Luka put the bricks aside and opened the door. When she opened the door, she saw an unexpected scene.

She saw Gakupo, both of them looked shocked.

SLAM!!!

Luka slammed the door and put back the bricks, surprising little Miku behind her.

"L-Luka, what was that for?"

* * *

Next chapter is going to be sooo, fluffy. I have to cut it here, because i don't know when am i going to cut it in the next chapter.

Well, today, 26.12.09, is the 5 years remembrance of Tsunami in Indian Ocean. For my friends in Aceh, please be okay . and Happy Birthday to my cousin! Now, you're the same age as me, 13, yayy !"

Be patient for the next chapter, okay? I might not update if you don't review, so click that green REVIEW button on the bottom, and make me happy, thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : Thank you, readers and reviewers :) 22 reviews already? You'll make me blush ///

Thanks to : Blahblahblah666, CocoxLadybat, Hedgehawg, WhiteBall, 02LenKagamine02, vegetables are tasty, and Loiralae, Demon-Child98, and all the people who favorited and alerted this story. Also to everyone who favorited me. I'm so happy TwT.

Your supports are helping me in writing this story. I've recovered from that terrible writer's block and got lots of new ideas for the upcoming chapters. Once again, thank you very much ,

* * *

Chapter 8

"_Hey, let's go back to class. The lesson's going to start soon." They stood up and went to the door. Luka put the bricks aside and opened the door. When she opened the door, she saw an unexpected scene. _

_She saw Gakupo, both of them looked shocked. _

_SLAM!!! _

_Luka slammed the door and put back the bricks, surprising little Miku behind her. _

"_L-Luka, what was that for?" _

* * *

"L-Luka, what's wrong?" Miku asked her, but she didn't answer. Sweats are forming on her cheek. She trembled, and panted.

"M-miku, it's the senior. It's Gakupo, how am I supposed to come out?" She said as she held Miku's hands.

"But, why did you do this? I thought you loved him." Luka gulped.

"I can't. Gumi's in love with him. I can't just get near him as easy as that." Miku sighed. She kicked off the bricks that blocks the door and dragged Luka.

"M-Miku, please don't do this."

"You'll have to face this. I can't skip another lesson. Let's go!"

"But, why don't you just leave me here and go back to class by yourself?" Miku sighed.

"Because you're my friend, and friends stick together. Now, let's go." Miku opened the door and dragged Luka outside. Unfortunately/Fortunately, Gakupo had left the place.

"Are you disappointed?" Miku asked Luka who's blushing furiously."

"I-I do-I'm not disappointed or anything, yeah. Like that!" Luka answered nervously. Miku sighed again.

"Oh, Luka. When will you ever be truthful to yourself?" Miku whispered to herself.

* * *

The lesson started right after they got in class, and lesson was as boring as ever. Luka and Miku passed notes to each other, but nobody noticed. The lesson ended very quickly, and practice time came.

"Guys, now that the main roles had returned, let's practice seriously. There's not much time, left. You should be practicing harder by now!" Gumi said in front of the class, as cheery as ever. Everybody got busy with their own works, as Miku and Len practiced their lines together in the back of the class.

"T-this script... Are you sure this is the one?" Miku sweatdropped at Len's statement.

"I know how you felt. But we gotta fo this perfectly for our class. It's nice to work with you, mate." Len shook her hand and in a flash, he covered their faces and kissed her, right on the lips. They released after a short moment.

"Second kiss of the day." He said with a smile. Miku blushed.

"I-I didn't say that you have to kiss me more than once a day."

"That doesn't make it easier, anyway."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because kissing you is addictive." Miku slapped him with her script after listening to his statement.

"Shut up." Miku blushed.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"I DID NOT!" Len sighed at Miku's answer.

"You're being dishonest." Len said with a teasing tone.

"Y-you..."

"HEY, LOVEBIRDS BACK THERE, GET BACK TO PRACTICE! THERE'S SOME OTHER TIME TO FIGHT!" Gumi yelled from in front of the class.

"WE WERE NOT FIGHTING!" Miku yelled as an answer.

"WHATEVER, JUST GO AND PRACTICE!" Miku didn;t even want to argue with Gumi this time and followed her orders.

"So, this is it. Oh, i'm so sorry young lady, c-can i help you with anything?"

"Back off, goldy! How dare you offer some useless helps to me, the soon-to-be ruler of this rainbow kingdom?"

"What are you saying? You should be grateful to be offered some help from the real soon-to-be ruler of rainbow kingdom!"

"Are you challenging me, Goldy?"

"Yes, Greeny ugly, girl!"

"What did you say? You, you... Smacked the prince with a leek?!" Everybody laughed after hearing what she just said.

"Wh-what's so funny? Did i do something wrong?" Miku asked.

"You're not supposed to read the words in the bracket, Miku." Len said, between his laugh.

"Eh, so we shouldn't? I thought we had to." Everybody's laugh turned into a fear. Gumi approached to Miku.

"Miku, have you ever played in a drama or something?" Miku shook her head, yet she just remembered something.

"Oh yeah, i played in a drama when i was in kindergarten, i played as a rock, great huh?" everybody gloomed. Gumi grabbed Miku by her shoulders.

"Miku, you'll have to practice the dialogue more, we really need you."

"Err-uh, sure. I will practice hard." Miku smiled.

"Okay, just practice singing for today. At home, practice more dialogues, Miku." Gumi ordered her and left to order some other staffs.

Miku sighed, she practiced the song by humming to the melodies. Len was watching her, but she didn't realize.

"You had such great voice, yet why don't you use it?"

"Eh? You were listening?"

"yeah, i was right beside you the whole time." Miku blushed.

"Well, the truth is... I have a terrible issue in performing in public." Len's eyes grow wide on her sentence.

"I think i misheard some points, would you mind repeating them?" Miku smacked him with her leek.

"Okay, okay. So it was true?" Miku nodded. Len scratched his head.

"Why didn't you tell the others about this?"

"Well, i was afraid that everybody would look at me when i said that and, i didn't want to disappoint them."

"Having a good reason to do it is one of a good way to reduce stage fright, you know."

"Eh?" Miku starred at Len who's now smiling, warmly. He petted Miku on head.

"I believe, you can do it." Miku smiled and both of them started practicing the dialogue together.

* * *

"Why do we have to be enemies?" Miku mumbled on her way home. She was still practicing the dialogue while walking home. Len was accompanying her, because it was already late when the practice ended.

"Miku, i have something to buy. Could you wait for a moment here?" He said as he pointed a convenience store nearby. Miku nodded and waited for Len, in front of the store. She still practiced her dialogue while waiting. She waited and waited until Len came.

"Did I make you wait for a long time?" Miku shook her head. They started to walk again, Len gave her a piece of steam bun. She putted her note in her bag and accepted the hot steam bun.

"Thank you." She smiled and took a bite.

"Yum, it's delicious!" She said with her mouths full. Len giggled.

"You got some red bean paste on your face."

"Eh?" Len kissed Miku near her lips to lick off the red bean paste. Miku blushed.

"Wait, someone's coming." Len dragged Miku to a park nearby and hide.

"Why are we hiding?" Miku asked Len.

"Well, in the convenience store earlier, i saw Kaito-sensei with Meiko-sensei. I think they're buying some daily needs. Are they living together?" Miku shook her head.

"I don't know. I have never came to Kaito-sensei's house before." Then, they saw Kaito-sensei, walking hand-in-hand, with Rin.

"Len, it's Rin! Look!" She whispered to Len. Len peeked a bit, and saw it. It was really Kaito and Rin.

"Hey, you're right. But I saw him with Meiko earlier!" Len stated to Miku.

"Something's fishy, here." Suddenly, the rain fell.

"Len, did you bring an umbrella?"

"You didn't bring one?" Len asked back.

"OH BOY."

* * *

Meanwhile, at school

"Fuah, are you done there, Luka-chan?" Gumi said to Luka.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I'm done as well. Oh, I'll go and return these costumes. Miku and Len already tried these on. Len's outfit is perfect, but Miku's a bit too big in some parts."

"Like where?" Luka asked Gumi who's smirking now.

"Breasts, hips ?" Luka giggled at Gumi's answer.

"The costumes were supposed to be made at general size, so that means…"

"Sshh, if Miku heard this, she will kill us." Gumi said to Luka.

"I'd better get going, please watch the class for a while, Luka." Gumi took the box filled with costumes and went outside. Luka sighed.

"I thought I could use this chance to meet him. Gah, what am I thinking?!" She shook her head on that thought. Then, she realized something.

"Wait, if Gumi's returning those clothes, that means she'll…" Miku thought of what Gakupo did to her, but this time, he did it to Gumi." Luka's face paled at that thought. She took her bag and went to the drama club HQ. She peeked from the door and saw Gumi hugging Gakupo. Luka stood in shock and ran away.

"It's raining. Are you okay, Gumi-san?"

"Ouch, yeah. I just knocked my head a bit on the shelf, but I'm fine."

Gumi rubbed her head.

"If there's nothing else, I'm going home. I'm going to lock the drama club HQ, so please step aside."

"Gumi got out of the HQ and starred at the window."

"Ah, it's Luka. It's raining, didn't she have an umbrella with her?" After locking the door, Gakupo looked at what Gumi was talking.

"Gumi-san, is it okay for you to go home by yourself?" Gumi nodded. Gakupo took his backpack and ran downstairs.

Luka was walking by herself. She didn't even cared that it was raining. Suddenly, she felt something covering her.

"If you don't use something to cover yourself, you'll get sick." Luka blushed, but she struggled at his embrace.

"Back off, you stupid womanizer. I am not going to trust you anymore. LIAR!" She said as tears began to fall to her cheek.

"Eh?"

End of chapter 8

* * *

Huwaaaa, misunderstandings, cheaters? The climax of the story

I was waiting for the right moment to share this chapter for you, so this is it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Okay, the frist reviewer for chapter 8 shall get Len's steam buns, other reviewers will also get my bless for the day, So . . .

GO! GO! Click that green review button in the bottom, review this story and make me happy :)

See you at chapter 9 ! x)


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, 26 reviewers. I don't know how to say this, but thank you soooo much, I love you all~ *smooch*

Miacchi, thx for reading and helping me improve my writing x)

This chapter is dedicated to reviewers, I love you all~ :*

* * *

Chapter 9

_Luka was walking by herself. She didn't even cared that it was raining. Suddenly, she felt something covering her._

"_If you don't use something to cover yourself, you'll get sick." Luka blushed, but she struggled at his embrace._

"_Back off, you stupid womanizer. I am not going to trust you anymore. LIAR!" She said as tears began to fall to her cheek._

"_Eh?" _

* * *

Luka cried under the rain silently, in front of Gakupo, while he just frozed at Luka's sudden change.

"L-Luka..." Gakupo was going to embrace her, but she struggled.

"No, don't touch me with your dirty hands that already touch a BILLION women in this world!" Gakupo starred in shock. He never thought that she would do this to him. He just stood there. Not long after that, he turned away.

"Luka..."

"Don't dare to say a word. I hate you, i hate you!"

Gakupo turned again to Luka and kissed her on the lips, but Luka didn't react. Tears are flowing down to her cheek. He cupped her cheek and whispered somewords in her ears.

" I had never touch another girl with these hands except you." Then, he disappeared in the rain, leaving Luka weeping behind.

"WHY?!"

* * *

At the Hatsune's residence,

"Wow, it's raining so suddenly. The leaves in the bushes stuck into my hair. Ouch!" Miku said as she tried cleaning her hair from leaves in her house. Len who was drying his hair with a towel, smiled. He walked towards Miku and put another towel on her hair.

"You'd better wash your hair. It'll be the easiest way to clean it." Miku took the towel and walked to the bathroom. She come out from the bathroom in a pink polka dot pajama.

"You're right, but it's your turn now. Go to the bathroom."

"What? But I-"  
"No buts, I had prepared some clothes for you in the bathroom. Besides, I need you to help me practice my dialogue." Len sighed and go to the bathroom.

"Like I had any other choice…" He went in to the bathroom and locked it. Miku was drying her hair with a soft Teal towel.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Coming!" Miku walked to the door and opened it. She saw Luka, soaked wet in her uniform.

"Luka, what happened to you? You're so wet. Here, let me take a towel for you." Luka just stood there.

"Luka?" Suddenly tears started to fell down on her cheek. Miku's tears started to form in her eyes too. She hugged Luka.

"Miku, your clothes… They're getting wet…" Luka said between her sobs. Miku kept hugging her, tears rolling down by her cheek.

"I can't even protect my best friend when she's in need, but you're always there when I need you. I'm such a stupid person." Miku said as she cried on Luka's shoulders, Luka also cried on Miku's shoulder. They cried together, in front of the door.

Miku released her hug.

"Come inside Luka. You're soaked, what happened to you?" Miku said as she used a clean towel to dry Luka's face and hair.

"Miku, I saw him."

"Kamui-senpai?" Luka nodded.

"What did he do?"

"He… He hugged Gumi." Mike starred in shocked.

"What? But he said all those things to you, are you sure?"

"YES, I saw it with my own eyes!" Luka said as she told the whole story about what happened earlier. Miku held her shoulders.

"Luka, we can't even make sure if he really hugged her. You just peeked from the door. Tomorrow, we'll make sure, okay? Just rest here for the day, you can't return home in this condition." Luka nodded.

"I'll call your parents. I'll tell them you're staying at my place to practice for the show." Miku walked to the phone and called to Luka's house.

Luka sighed in her seat. She wrapped the towel on her head. After Miku finished using the phone, she sat beside Luka.

"You should take a shower after this. I'll prepare some spare clothes for you, I'll do the laundry for your uniform." Miku said with a smile.

"Miku, you're very nice. You shouldn't have cried earlier. You really helped me in your own way, and you're always by my side. You're my best friend." Luka said, smiling as well. Both of them hugged again. Len opened the bathroom door. He stepped out, and Miku released her hug.

"Eh, Megurine-san's here too? Wow, what happened to you? Did you fell by a river or somewhat?" Len asked, as Miku punched him in his head.

"Ah, good evening, Kagamine-san." Luka greeted him. She didn't expect him to be here as well.

"Luka, go take a shower. I'll take some clothes for you to wear." Luka nodded. She whispered something to Miku and went to the bathroom.

"_What happened earlier was a secret between us two, okay?" _Miku giggled.

"Are you keeping a secret from me?"

"It's girls talk, do you really need to know?" Len blushed and turned away. Miku walked upstairs to take some clothes, but Len stopped her and kissed her lips. She blushed and continued walking upstairs.

"What is he doing?! He kissed me at such unexpected moments!" She mumbled as she took some clothes.

"But… I like it." She said to herself and blushed. She was surprised at her own words and slammed the door closed.

"What was I thinking?!" She thought, and walked downstairs. She putted the clothes on the basket and went inside the bathroom. Luka was still showering, so she put the basket on the shelf, and locked the door.

She went to the kitchen and prepared 3 cups of hot milk. Luka was coming out from the bathroom just in time when Miku finished preparing the hot milks. Len was sitting on the dining table, memorizing the script, when Miku brought the cups to the table. Miku placed the cups on the table, and took a seat beside Len, and Luka sat beside Miku. She was still drying her hair. Miku took a sip of her milk.

"Let's practice the dialogues, shall we?" Miku said. They started practicing, practicing, and practicing.

"Huaaaaaaaah." Miku yawned. She rubbed her eyes, and fell asleep on the table. Len and Luka who saw the scene giggled.

"She's an angel." Said Luka.

"For both of us." Len added.

"No, for everyone." Luka said with a smile. Len stood from his seat and carry Miku.

"I'll take her to her room."

"I'll help you open the door." Luka said, as she lead Len to Miku's room. He laid her on her bed, and Luka pulled the blanket to cover her.

"I'll sleep in Miku's room. How about you?"

"I'll sleep in Miku's brother's room. Night, Megurine-san." Luka waved as Len closed the door. She saw her uniform on Miku's bed. She took it and went downstairs. She also saw Len's in the dirty clothes' basket. She took it as well and washed it in the washing machine. She also dried the uniforms and irons it. She didn't realize that it's late when she has finished doing it.

"Oops, I did it again. I'm such a cleaning freak." She said as she scratched her head. She laid on Miku's bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, all of them went to school together.

"Len, you go ahead. I need to talk to Luka." Len nodded and walked to school earlier.

"Luka, do you want me to talk to Kamui-senpai, you know, about what happened yesterday?" Luka shook her head.

"I don't want to get near him for a while, I'm going to stay away from him for awhile."

"Well, if that's what you want, okay then. See you at class." Miku rushed to class, leaving Luka alone in front of the shoe locker. Luka opened her locker and saw a note.

"Don't leave me." It was typed, but Luka knew who the sender was. She tore the letter into 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, and threw it away, letting it fly away all over the place. She walked away to class with a thought in her mind.

"_Cheesy guy."_She blushed, but hid it with her bangs and walked forward to class, from her past.

* * *

Miku arrived in class early. Nobody was there, it was only Len and her. Miku blushed after thinking about their situation. Len didn't notice anything, until he saw Miku's blush. He also blushed after he realized that they were alone, and Luka hadn't arrived.

Miku walked to her desk and putted her bag. She stood up and cleaned the board. It was filled with doodles. It seems like it was written during yesterday's practice. Miku tried to clean the board, but she couldn't reach the top ones. She tried jumping and standing on her toes, but she couldn't. Len walked to her and helped. He reached the top of the board and cleaned it. Miku starred in awe.

"When did you get this tall?" Len smiled at Miku's words.

"I'm a guy, and it's usual for guys to grow up fast."

_Wow, he's tall. His face too, it's not as childish as it was. Why didn't I realize? Are other guys like this?_ Miku thought to herself. She kept starring at Len's face which made him confused.

"Is there something on my face?" Miku blushed.

"N-No, there's nothing. I was just observing your fa-" Her words were cut off by a pair of lips on hers. It was Len's.

"First kiss of the second day. Tastes like banana." He said as he licked his lips.

"You told me that you liked banana, so I tried." Miku said as she blushed. Len leaned again to her. He kissed her once again, this time with a lick on top of things.

"I liked the flavor, but I loved it as long as I did it with you." Len said with a childish smile.

_Somethings, would never change, right? _

Miku smacked Len in his face with her leek.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Miku pecked Len in the lips as soon as he finished talking.

"It's an expression of gratitude, for the praise." Miku said in a soft voice. Len smiled and hugged her.

"Miku, I-"

SLAM. Someone slammed the door opened. Miku and Len returned to their first position, cleaning the board.

"What are you two doing?" Luka asked.

"N-Nothing." Both of them said in unison, not even dared to show their blushing faces to Luka.

_Will they ever know that I was peeking and eavesdropping from the start? Yeah, who cares?_ Luka walked to her desk.

"Will they ever got together?" Luka mumbled, as she watched the sky.

End of chapter 9

* * *

For some of them who didn't knew, yeah. Miku and Len hadn't gotten together yet, and this isn't the end for GakuLuka! Next chap may be the end, but I might divide it into 2. Just wait, readers :)

The first reviewer gets the final chapter dedicated to him/her! xD

So, go,go, reviews!

**And for the person, who wrote the most reviews for the whole story, get a special treat for the end of the story!** I'll keep the best for last, so don't hesitate to review, minna.

Go,Go, and click that GREEN REVIEW BUTTON IN THE BOTTOM and write something! x3

Don't hesitate to fave this story or me too, I'd love if you do so *kisses*

See you at the next chap! xD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Somethings, would never change, right? _

_Miku smacked Len in his face with her leek._

"_Ouch, what was that for?" Miku pecked Len in the lips as soon as he finished talking._

"_It's an expression of gratitude, for the praise." Miku said in a soft voice. Len smiled and hugged her._

"_Miku, I-"_

_SLAM. Someone slammed the door opened. Miku and Len returned to their first position, cleaning the board._

"_What are you two doing?" Luka asked._

"_N-Nothing." Both of them said in unison, not even dared to show their blushing faces to Luka._

_Will they ever know that I was peeking and eavesdropping from the start? Yeah, who cares? Luka walked to her desk._

"_Will they ever got together?" Luka mumbled, as she watched the sky. _

* * *

Day by Day passed, and today's the 6th day of the Kiss. Len and Miku almost gotten used to it. Luka and Gakupo hadn't made up yet, and tomorrow's the day of the show.

"All right, everyone. Tomorrow's the day of the play. Miku, Len, make sure you do your best tomorrow! Luka, do your best as a narrator, Little King over there! Remember to use the crown tomorrow, bla...bla...bla..."

"There goes Gumi-chan." Luka said to Miku. Miku was giggling at the scene.

"Luka, you're so nice."

"Eh?" Luka's eyes widened at Miku's statement.

"You don't have any hard feelings to Gumi, not even when you had any problems to her." Luka shook her head.

"It's not really a problem between me and Gumi. Gakupo is our problem." Miku sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. But you're still nice." Luka smiled at Miku's statement.

"Shut up." She punched Miku in her head.

"Ouch, Luka you meanie!" Miku give a tongue to Luka, but she ignored her.

"I'd better get home, it's late. I got lots of thing to prepare for tomorrow, see you!" Luka said as she packed her bags and walked outside, leaving Miku alone.

"Well, i'll ask Len to help me practice today. She took her cellphone and called Len. She took her bags while walking outside, still calling Len. Sadly, Len didn't answer.

"Maybe he's in the toilet, i'll just wait for him in front of the gate. His bags are still in class though." She thought to herself.

"But, i'll call him once more to make sure." She walked downstairs with her cellphone on her hend and heard some noise.

"What's that sound?" Miku wondered she peeked from the wall. It's just a school hall, but Len was there, with Rin. They were having some kind of fight. Suddenly, Rin pulled Len into a kiss. Len didn't seem struggle. It seems like he enjoyed it. Miku dropped her cellphone and ran away.

"What was that sound?" Len and Rin turned to the direction of the voice. Len saw Miku's cellphone on the floor. He ran to it and picked it up. He saw the screen, his name and number is written on it.

"What have i done?" He ran to chase Miku, but Rin stopped him.

"Len, please wait. I love you." Len stopped for a while, but he took off Rin's hands from his.

"But i love her, i'm sorry." Len ran away, leaving Rin behind.

* * *

At Miku's house,

Miku locked herself in her room. She weeped alone. She also missed her dinner. Mikuo tried to bring it to her, but she won't come out from her room. She weeped on the bed, remembering the scene earlier, but she was disturbed by the grumbling sound of her stomach. She couldn't help to come outside and eat her dinner.

"Big bro, i'm going out on a walk. I'll be back soon."

"But it's late already, would you like me to accompany you?" Miku shook her head.

"I'm fine, big bro. Besides, i'm going to practice my dialogues too." Miku took the key & her cardigan and went outside. She went to the park and sat on the swing.

_This is the park that I and Len went when we shared our first kiss..._ Miku thought to herself.

"It's actually mine, not his." She mumbled. She read a few of her dialogue and sang a few songs that she was going to sing tomorrow.

_Sigh, i can't concentrate._ Miku stood up and walked outside. She met Rin on the way bringin a large suitcase. She saw her, weeping.

"Rin-san?" Miku asked. Rin turned to her. Tears are revealed on her cheek.

"You, YOU!" Rin slapped her on her face. Miku's shock at her sudden action.

"You, filthy woman! You stole Len from me, are you happy now?! He left me because of you! Kaito also left me because of you! My father had died on an accident yesterday! I don't have anybody else in this world that loves me. I don't even know where i'm going to spend the night, today. Are you happy now, that i'm like this?!" She yelled at her, tears flowing down by her cheek. Miku walked to Rin. Rin was ready to receive a slap on her face, but she felt nothing, except warmth. A warmth from Miku's hand.

"What are you-?" Miku dragged her.

"It's late, you need to find a place to stay for the night."

"But I-"

"Sshh, You could stay at my house. Let's go." Miku dragged Rin to her apartment.

"It's Len's apartment, what are you.."

"No, It's mine. Come in." Miku opened the door and dragged her inside.

"Ah, you're home. Miku, who's that?" Mikuo asked Miku. Rin blushed a bit when she saw Mikuo.

"It's my friend, Kagamine Rin-san." Miku said.

"You could sit there, i'll prepare something for you. Have you ate dinner yet?" Rin shook her head. Miku asked Mikuo to prepare something for Rin.

"Here, eat it while it's warm." Miku said as she brought Rin's dinner. Rin starred at Miku.

"Why are you doing this to me? I hate you." Miku sighed.

"First thing's first. You don't have anywhere to go. You're heartbroken, and you're alone. It's dangerous outside." Rin blushed. She ate her dinner silently. Miku was still memorizing her dialogue.

"Thanks for the meal." Mikuo walked to Rin and took the plates.

"Now, you can talk. Is there anything else you want to say?" Miku said to Rin.

"I-I.."

"If you're not, let me say somethings to you. You have stole 2 guys from me, Len and Kaito-sensei. Len said that he loved me, but he kissed you. Kaito-sensei was the same. Did you deserve to slap me in the face like what happened earlier? I have to let go 2 guys because of you." Miku asked Rin bluntly.

"Hatsune-san, i apologize for what happened earlier, and about earlier, EARLIER."

"Eh?"

"I have a few things to confess. Well, the truth is, i kissed Len, he didn't kiss me."

"What?"

"Yeah, we were arguing. Our father died, and i wanted him to take me to his place."

"But, why did you kiss him?"

"Yeah, i also asked him to get back to me, but he resisted, so i have to use force."

"Ah, secondly, you were dating Kaito-sensei? Yeah, but he broke up with me yesterday because of another woman, so i thought it was you. I'm sorry about that."

"That's not it! Yesterday, i saw Kaito-sensei with another woman, It looks like nurse Meiko."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they were buying daily needs, it's like they lived together."

"What?!" Miku nodded.

"Okay, girls. It's night already. Go to sleep. Miku, you got a show tomorrow, right?" Mikuo said as he suddenly showed up in front of them. He pushed them to Miku's room. Miku sighed.

"He's right. We should go to sleep. Night, Miku said as she turned off the lights."

"Ah, Hatsune-san..."

"Huh?"

"Thanks." Rin said with a smile.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Miku answered, from her heart. Rin laid on the bed, beside Miku and felt asleep.

* * *

The next morning,

"Today's the day of the show, right?" Miku nodded as she glomped her toast. Rin already finished having her breakfast.

"Kagamine-san, have you decide where you'll stay?" Mikuo asked her. Rin nodded.

"Yes, i'll be living in the school dormitory from today. My dad left some money for me to pay my school fee, until college. So, i'll be living there from today on. Thank you for the hospitality." Rin bowed to Miku and Mikuo.

"Hey, can i call you Rin?" Miku asked her.

"Eh, sure. I don't really mind."

"Well then, from now on, call me Miku." Miku said with a big grin in her face.

"Okay, Miku. Thanks for your hospitality."

"Don't mention it. We're **friends, **aren't we?" Rin smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

At school,

"Miku, there you are. Go and change into your costume. The show will start in 1 hour. Miku ran backstage and put her bag. Luka was there.

"Hey, there princess. Are you ready?" Miku nodded.

"Yeah, i hope i could play the role well." Miku said as she changed into a green dress. It was simple, yet looked great on her. Then, Gumi came.

"Great. You're ready. The prince's ready too." Len came after changing into a simple prince costume, nothing too fancy. Gumi left to talk to the lighting sector.

"Miku, about yesterday..." Len tried to say somethings to Miku, but she ignored it.

"No time for arguments. We need to be focus on the show." Miku replied, bluntly.

_Even if Rin's the one kissing him, he was the one who accept it. _Miku held back her tears and turned away from Len.

_I'll do my best on this play._

* * *

"Guys, standby now! Only a few minutes until the show starts!"

"3,2,1..."Start!"

Long, long time ago, in a faraway land, lived a shy princess from Green Country and a prince fromYellow princess was very beautiful and smart, while the prince was charming, and had the best swords skill in the entire country. The Green Country and The Yellow Country always fought for world domination. This situation also influenced the Prince and the Princess, but they never knew who they're against on. Until one day, both of them met in a party.

The green princess was taking some punch, when the prince saw her.

"Wow, she was the most beautiful girl i've ever seen." The prince mumbled. He walked to the princess.

"Good afternoon, miss. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure, i'd love to." The princess putted her glass and danced with the prince with blond hair.

"You're very beautiful, i love your long teal hair." The princess, and Miku, blushed at his statement. Her heart was beating so fast.

"Thank you, and you looked charming as well in that clothes." The prince also blushed at the princess' praise.

"May i ask your name, princess?" The princess nodded.

"My name's Allea, how about you?" The prince stopped dancing.

"Wait, you're Princess Allea, from the Green Country?" The princess nodded.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" The prince started to giggle.

"My name's Prince Aro. I'm the soon-to-be ruler of this Rainbow World. You're nothing compared to me."

"So, you're the naive prince that thought of being the King of the world? Yeah, you wish. I shall be the one who rule the world, not you."

"Hey, you're just a stupid princess. I have the best sword skills in the whole country. You're nothing against me!"

"Brains are the most important quality of a person, and i don't really think you have it. Why should you rule this country anyway?!"

Both The Princess and The Prince sang their ways of world domination.

sekai de ichiban OHIME-SAMA Sekai de ichiban oujisama

souyu atsukai KOKORO ete yone Souyu atsukai kokoro ete yo ne

sono ichi sono ichi

itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kiga tsuku koto Itsumo to chigau kamigata ni kizuiten yona?

sono ni sono ni

chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne? Chanto kutsu made miru no wa touzen!

sono san sono san

watashi no hito koto niwa Ore no iu koto ni wa

mittsu no de henji suru koto "yes" igai de wa kotaenai koto

wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka site! Wakattara migite ga rusu nanda nanto kashiro yo!

betsuni wagamama nante itte nain dakara Betsuni wagamama da toka sonna koto nai daro?

kimi ni kokor kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte Kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshiinda KAKKOII tte

sekai de ichiban OHIME-SAMA Sekai de ichiban oujisama

kiga tsuite ne e ne e Kigatsuke yo naa naa

mataseru nante rongai yo mateseru nante rongai da

watashi wo dare dato omotteruno? Ore wo dare dato omottenda?

mou! nandaka amai mono ga tabetai! Aa nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!

ima suguni yo? ima sugu ni da

Oh, check one two...Ahhhhhh! Oh, check one two...Ahhhhhh!

ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho Ketten? kakkoii no machigai daro

monku wa yurushi masen no Monku wa yurusanai kara na

anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru?

**chottoo...**

a, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatteru desho? A, sore to sa? shiroi Ouma-san? ima no hayari wa

mukae ni kite Juuki darou!

wakattara kashizuite tewo totte Wakattara kashizuite te wo toreyo

"OHIME-SAMA" tte "OUJI-SAMA" tte

betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara Betsuni wagamama nante ittenai darou

demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte Dakedo tama ni wa kimi no nozomi mo kanaete

iino yo? yaru yo

sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA Sekai de ore dake no ohimesama

kiga tsuite hora hora Kigatsuke yo sorosoro

otete ga aite masu kono te ga aitenzo

mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA Donkan natsukkoi OHIME-SAMA

mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku Aa doushite! kigatsuke yo na hayaku

**Oh!**

zettai kimi wa wakatte nai! wakatte nai wa.... Zettai kimi wa wakattenai! wakattenai yo...

ichigo no notta Shortcake Noukou teisuto banana ore

kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding Chimata de ryuukou shinausu banana

minna, minna gaman shimasu Zenbu zenbu ageru kara...

wagamama na ko dato omowanai de Namaikina yatsu to omoiwanai de

watashi datte yareba dekiru mon Ore datte yareba dekiru sa

atode koukai suru wayo Ato de koukai suru na yo

touzen desu! datte watashi wa Touzen daro! datte ore wa

sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA sekai de ichiban OUJI-SAMA

chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo? Chanto miteru yo na doko ka ni icchauzo?

fui ni dakishime rareta kyuuni sonna eh? Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuuni nanka e-?

"HIKARERU abunai yo" sou itte soppo "Tsumazuita! abunai naa" souitte terete

muku kimi warau kimi

kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo kocchi no ga abunai daro

**Oh, Hey Baby, Ahhhh!!!**

* * *

I decided to end it up perfectly after the duet. What'll happen next? See you at the next chapter, the last one :)

Don't forget to review xD


	11. Chapter 11

Last Chapter (31.12.09)

I dedicated this chapter to MikuLen!~ and CocoxladyBat :)

thanks for the reviews on the 9th chapter *they're the first reviewer on chapter 9 x)

but after counting, the whole story's dedicated to WhiteBall and CocoxladyBat ! because they had the most reviews on this story, oh my! I love you guys! xD

For other reviewers, readers, subscibers, and people who faved me and this story, every single word inside this fanfic is dedicated to you all. I love you all :*

Pleace accept my gift to every one, i'm posting this as the last post of the year. I love you all, HONESTLY :*

* * *

_sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA sekai de ichiban OUJI-SAMA_

_chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo? Chanto miteru yo na doko ka ni icchauzo?_

_fui ni dakishime rareta kyuuni sonna eh? Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuuni nanka e-?_

_"HIKARERU abunai yo" sou itte soppo "Tsumazuita! abunai naa" souitte terete_

_muku kimi warau kimi_

_kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo kocchi no ga abunai daro_

_**Oh, Hey Baby, Ahhhh!!!**_

* * *

"Huh, i don't ever want to see your face again!" said both of them in unison. They left the place already.

The prince and princess might not realize, but they had fall in love at the first sight. Sadly, their fate had to separate them. That night, the princess talked to her parents.

"Mother, father, today i met that STUPID prince from Yellow Country in the party."

"What?! What did you do to him, my dear daughter?" asked the Queen.

"Well, we had a terrible fight. He mocked me about not being able to rule the world. He must be joking."

"Definitely, you're the only one who deserved to rule this country." The Queen nodded, at the King's statement.

"Well then. I'm tired, i'm going to sleep, night, mom and dad." She said that, and left.

Meanwhile, in the Yellow Country.

"Mom, Dad! Listen, i met that doofus princess from Green country. She mocked me in the party earlier! " Len said to his parents.

"Well, you should've kicked her in the butt! She doesn't deserve to be the ruler of this country, you're the one who deserves it!" Said the King. The prince and the queen nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, i'm the most handsome prince in the world, and everygil wanted to go out with me, why shouldn't i rule this world?"

"Yes, my son. You had talents. You will be the ruler of this world. I believe in you." Said the queen to the prince.

"I should, but i'm kinda tired now. I'll go to sleep. Night." He left the King and Queen to go to his bed. At the same time, both of them couldn't stop thinking about each other.

"Gah, i can't stop thinking about him/her!"

The prince and the princess started to sing their feelings out.

(bold = princess, underline = prince)

**Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto**

**Omoikitte maegami wo kitta "dou shita no?" tte kikaretakute**

**PINKU no SUKAATO ohana no kamikazari**

**Sashite dekakeru no kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo! **

**MERUTO toketeshimaisou suki da nante zettai ni ienai... **

**Dakedo MERUTO me mo awaserarenai**

**Koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi**

**Datte kimi no koto ga... suki na no**

**Tenki yohou ga uso wo tsuita doshaburi no ame ga furu**

**Kaban ni ireta mama no oritatami kasa ureshiku nai**

**Tameiki wo tsuita**

**Sonna toki **

**"Shou ga nai kara haitte yaru" nante**

**Tonari ni iru kimi ga warau koi ni ochiru oto ga shita**

**MERUTO iki ga tsumarisou**

**Kimi ni fureteru migite ga furueru**

**Takanaru mune hanbunko no kasa**

**Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori dou shiyou**

**Omoi yo todoke kimi ni**

**Onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nano**

**Demo ureshikute shinde shimau wa**

**Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra **

**Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra**

**Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra aa~**

**MERUTO eki ni tsuite shimau**

**Mou aenai chikakute tooi yo**

**Dakara MERUTO te wo tsunaide arukitai **

**Mou BAIBAI shinakucha ikenai no?**

**Ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete, nante ne**

**Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra**

**Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra**

**Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra aa~**

gozen yoii no CALL de me wo samasu

kinou dave doko ni ita? nante

ii-nogare to ii wake wo kougo ni

tsukai wakete tanoshin deru

kimi dake day yo nante ne

geta sugi warae chian

dareka to tsunagatte itai dake?

nigakute HOT na SPICE

kimi dake ni ima ageru yo

muchu ni saseru boku no TASTE wo

karada juu de kanjiite?

[Sorry, I didn't found the Lyrics for this part, too 

but I love this version so much, 

that's why I uplode this Video]

choku- setsu atte kanashitainda

mochi ka kuta boku no nerai atari

aishi aeba dou-demo yoku naru yo?

kagi wo akete LABYRINTH e

aishiteru da nate ne

kake-kiki dayo koi no GAME wa

ochita kou ga make desko?

nigakute amai SYRUP

boku dake ni name-sasete yo

kasa-neta hada to kimi no TASTE de

boku no koto wo mitasAite!

ai-suru koto wo shira-nai

boku ni wa kore de choudo-ii

ai-jou nante kitsnyou to shinai

koi no Aou ga raka des Ao?

nee, boku no SPICE

kimi dake ni ima ageru yo

muchu ni saseru boku no TASTE wo

karada juu de kanjite!

"Sigh, stupid relationship." Both of them said as they fell asleep. Suddenly the prince adn the princess woke up.

"Oh my, don't tell me. I FELL IN LOVE WITH THAT STUPID/DOOFUS KID?!" Both of them blushed furiously.

"Well, if that's so. I'll treasure this feeling. It's so warm." Said the princess, smiling. The prince didn't say anything. He went to his desk and took some paper.

"I'll write a letter about my feelings to her. Maybe she'll understand." He started to write some words on the paper.

seijaku ga machi o

tsutsumu yoru ni

furi sosogu shiro

kazashita te no hira ni

fureta shunkan ni toketeku

hakanai hito kakera

oto mo naku tsumoru

hikari o

atsumete kimi wa warau

ima donna oto?

kotae tatte kimi wa mō nani mo

kikoe nai

kurushītte itte kure yo

samishītte itte kure yo

mukae ni iku donna toko emo

ika nai deyo dokoemo

oite kanaide bokura zutto

futari de hitotsu darō

furi tsumoru yuki to tomo ni

kiete yuku kimi o

daki shimeru koto shika deki nai yo

kanau nara mō ichido dake

kimi no koe ga kiki tai

mō ichido tada ichido dake

yonde yo

utsurotte samayou hitomi ni

utsutta hito shizuku

hai iro no sekai

tomatta mama yuki dake ga sotto

furi sosogu

tsumetaku natte iku yo

modora nai sono koe

toke au koto mo yurusare nai

ore no koe o kiite yo mata waratte yo

namida sae kare hate

kimi no koto

tokase nai

kanau nara kono koe

subete ubai satte

itoshī hito eto ataete kuda sai

kimi ga inai sekai ni tada hitori

noko sareru no nara

kono mama

issho ni

kuchite yuku yo

aishiteru tada sore sae

ie nai mama

towa ni

toza sarete yuku

kimi tono sekai

saken demo todoka nai yo

kimi no koe wa mō inai

furi tsumoru yuki yo dōka

furi tsuzu kete zutto

kono mama subete ubai satte yo

haka nai koe no inochi goto

kaki keshite subete

shiro ku

Once he's finished, he wrapped the letter in a white envelope, he putted a dried flower on it.

"There. It's done. Now, i just have to send it. Fuu-san, please send this letter to the princess of Green Country, okay?" He said as he let his pet dove send the letter to the princess.

"Wait, what did i just do?!" he said, as he blushed furiosly.

"What if she hates me, after seeing the letter?" The prince started to be confused in his angst, while the princess received the letter.

"What is this letter?"

**kumu no kirema kara hira hira**

**fushigi na tegami ga todoita**

**chiisai kirei na fuutou**

**makkana atena to oshibana**

**naka ni wa kuuhaku no tegami**

**( )(supeesu) kaigyou sore dake**

**kotoba wa nanimo kaitenai**

**sore demo maiyou ga wakaru**

**"koko" ni koi to kakite atta**

**kizukeba "koko" made kiteita**

**mienai hito ga**

**matteita**

**mienai keredo hito datta**

**sono koe wa kikoenakatta**

**kikoenai keredo tsuujita**

**"sore" wo sagashiteto iwareta**

**dakara "sore" wo sagashi hajimeta**

**mayoi no naku riyuu mo naku**

**sagashi tsuzukeru no**

**ashita mitsukarukamo "sore"**

**no arika kitaishite**

**ironna tokoro wo sagashita**

**biru no tanima ni wa nakatta**

**sunabo wo hottemo nakatta**

**kabe no mukouni mo nakatta**

**ima demo "sore" wo sagashiteru**

**kyou mo "sore" wo sagashiteiru**

**kumo no kirema kara hira hira**

**kumo no kirema kara hira hira**

**hira hira**

"What? Is this some kind of prank? The letter is empty!" She turned the paper again, and saw the nothing. She looked again inside the envelope, and found another letter.

"It's written in the other paper. How am i supposed to know?" She read the letter words, by words.

"It's from the prince of Yellow Country, is this for real? WHAT? H-He loved me..." Miku said, as she cried tears of joy.

"_GAH, IT'S SO HARD TO CRY IN FRONT OF THE AUDIENCE!"_ Miku thought in her mind.

The princess wrote another letter in reply to the prince and gave it to the dove. The letter arrived safely to the prince.

"S-She received my feelings? WOOO-HOOOOOOO !!!" The prince threw his fist to the air, and that's the start of their letters.

They met each other quite a few times in publice, to cover their relationship, they argue in public, but date each other secretely. One day, the prince decided to visit the princess.

Knock,knock.

The princess woke up in the middle of the night because of some knock on the window. The princess opened the window and saw the prince, in person.

"What? You, but how?" The prince putted his index finger to the princess' lips.

"Shh, You don't need to know how. All i cared is about us, here and now." The princess and the prince blushed . The prince and the princess spent quite a few time, observing the sky.

"Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante

Sora ni utaunda

Tsumekonda yume o uchiageru basho

Sagashimete kono machi kara deta

Furueru chakushin dengen o kitta

Moedasu doukasen daremo tomorarenai

Sekai no owari ga ima otozureta toshitara

Zenbu hoppotte futari eien ni issho nanoni ne

Like a Fire Flower

Boku ga kiechawanai you ni

Hinoko chirase yume uchiagare

"Saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante uso made tsuite

Narenai keshiki

Fushizen na egao

Hanayakana matsuri to wa chigatteta

Kurikaesu rusuden "Ganbare" no koe

Namida de doukasen kiechaisou dayo

Uchuu no hajimari ga ano kuchidzuke datoshitara

Hoshizora wa futari koboshita kiseki no ato

Like a Fire Flower

Kimi ga mitsuke yasui youni

Raimei no gotoku

Yume todorokase

"Saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante

Barenterun darou na

Umare mo sodachi mo

BARABARA na bokura

Sugata mo katachi mo

Sorezore na bokura

Otoko mo onna mo

Chiguhagu na bokura

Soredemo kokoro o hitotsu ni dekitanara

Jinsei no tochuu ga senkouhanabi datoshitara

Isshun de mo futari terasu himawari no you ni

Like a Fire Flower

Itsuka yozora ni tairin o

Sakasu sono toki made matte kure

"Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante

Sora ni utaunda

The prince sang as they watched the sky. The princess leaned her head to the prince's shoulder.

"You had such great voice." The princess said to the prince. He smiled.

"Thank you, yours was great too. Oh, i have to leave now. I don't want to be caught meeting you here. See you later." The prince said as he waved and disappeared in the night breeze.

**Suyasuya yume wo miteru**

**Kimino yokogao**

**Kizurazu koboreta namida**

**Hoho wo tsutau**

**Setsuna no tokimeki wo**

**Konomuneni kakusitetano**

**Last night, good night**

**Last night, good night**

**Kono yoru kimi no te**

**Nigitte nemuruyo**

**Oyasumi**

**Sutekina? asa wo mou ichido**

**Kimito sugosetanara**

**Chiisana sonna kibou sae**

**Omou dake no kiseki**

**Nanimo tsutaenai mama**

**Sayonara wa ienaiyo**

**Last night, good night**

**Last night, good night**

**Kono koe karetemo**

**Kienai MERODII**

**Last night, good night**

**Last night, good night**

**Itsukawa mukaeru**

**Saigowo omouyo**

**Yozora ni negau no**

**Tokiwa no egao wo**

**Oyasumi**

"Good night, dear prince." The princess whispered.

_The next morning, _

"Allea, i need to talk to you."

"Yes, father?" Allea's father silenced for a while.

"We're going to declare war to Yellow country."

"What?! Why?" said Aro to his parents. His parents informed the same news to him.

"Yeah, a war. We need to settle this. We shall proof who's the one that deserved tho rule this world."

"B-But," Allea said, trying to convince her parents.

"NO BUTS." Both parents' said. Allea ran to her room, and cried. Aro walked away from the room and went to his room. He wrote another letter to Allea.

_Allea, Bad news. There's going to be a war between our country. This might be our last letter. I'm sorry. _

Allea who read the letter cried. She tore the letter into pieces and threw it all over the place. She ran downstairs to get outside the castle. She saw fires all over the place. Soldiers are around the city. She disguised herself as a normal citizen and sneak to the border of the 2 countries. She saw the King of Yellow country was leading the troops. The King of Green country also lead his troops. She saw Len behind the King of Yellow. The prince also saw the princess. Without saying any words, the prince and the princess ran to each other and hugged.

"_Oh, my. I'm hugging Miku. It's different than the other day. It's seems more... passionate. But why is she doing this? I thought she was mad at me. Well, it's for the sake of the drama. But should it be this long?"_

"_I miss Len and his kiss. I don't really want to fight with him, i don't even want him to broke his promise to me about thedays of kisses. I don't want this moment to end. I want to forgive him!"_ Miku thought in her mind. She started crying. She couldn't hold her feelings anymore.

"Prince, please stop this fight. I don't want to end this. I thought we loved each other! But why does this had to happen. "

"My, this is not in the script! Oh my, what happened to Miku?! They were supposed to sing Hajimete Koi ga Owaru Toki and Love is War, what is this?!" Gumi said to herself, frustratedly.

Len who played Aro was a bit confused, but he understood. He hugged the princess with his right hand.

"Kings of both country, I, the prince of Yellow Country, shall declare our relationship. I, Prince Aro is in love with Princess Allea, from Green country. And with all of you as the witness, i here declare my love to her." He held the princess' shoulders and kissed her in the lips.

"EH?" Gumi said.

"EH?" Luka said.

"EH?" The other students said.

And the audience started to scream, squeal, and whistle, seeing the kiss.

"Wooo-hooo, Oh yeah! That's what i'm talking about!" said an audience.

"That's so sweet. He kissed her in the middle of the war!"

Rin, who was watching the whole show smiled.

"That's what i call a real kiss, from your heart." She mumbled to herself.

Len released his kiss. Miku was blushing furiosly. He let her go, and stood on one knee.

"Princess, will you marry me?"

The crowds are making different kinds of noises. Most of them were squeals and gasps.

"Y-Yes, prince. Father, may I?" The student who played the role of the king coughed.

"E-err, sure. Th-then, i declare this war over."

"Yeah, we can't fight anymore. Our children had fall in love with each other, so there's no need to fight for anything anymore. Both of them shall rule the world." The King of yellow country said. He was played by a student from the drama club, so he was ready for anything.

**kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru**

**itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou**

**watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari**

**anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa**

**karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto**

**yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno**

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**

**machigai nado naindato omowasete**

**Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii**

**miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino**

**sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite**

**itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete**

**"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru**

**ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo**

**mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku**

**yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini**

**kurikaeshitano wa ano yume janakute**

**magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi**

**furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino... **

**dareyorimo taisetsuna anata**

**yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashini**

**"daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?**

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**

**machigai nado naindato omowasete**

**Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii**

**miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai**

**hikiyosete Magnet no youni**

**tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau**

**fureteite modorenakute ii**

**sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata **

They sang the duet heavenly, everyone was soothed by their wonderful voices.

"In the end, the prince and the princess get married, both of them ruled the world and they lived happily, ever after." Luka said as the narrator. Everybody did a standing ovation to the play after it ended. Everybody clapped, and the sound reached everywhere.

"What? A standing ovation for my drama? I-I..." Luka pulled Gumi from backstage.

"Don't just stand there. Let's greet the audience." Gumi nodded.

"Hey, where are the main characters?"

"Dunno, let them be." Luka said as she dragged Gumi to the stage.

"_Good luck, Miku." _

* * *

"Len, what are you doing? We're still in our costumes. It's so hard to walk in this dress." Miku said as Len dragged her. He didn't answer, he kept dragging her. They arrived in their class.

"Why are you bringing me here? Don't tell me... No, i don't want to. I don't want to be raped at this time, DON'T!"

"Shut up, Miku!" Len said.

"Eh?"

"I just want to ask, what is the matter with you? Yesterday, you ignored me, and got mad to me. But earlier, you hugged me like there's no tomorrow. What's wrong with you?"

"Don't you realize that you're the cause of all this?"

"Look, yesterday i..."

"Yeah, i know. Rin kissed you, but you accepted it. That's the point. I was going to say that you might still love Rin and you should go back to her, but i can't. You know why? Because i loved you, and that's the explanation for what happened earlier, okay?" Miku said. She never said that much words in one breathe. She panted for a while.

"Hey, you're saying it! You said you loved me!"

"What i didn't- Okay, i did. So what?" Miku tried to hide her blushing face. Len leaned close to her.

"Hey, this is the seventh day of kisses. You should've forgive me."

"Eh? But that didn't count, it was on a show!"

"But, i kissed you. And it's not in the script." Miku sighed at Len's answer.

"I guess you're right. Now that i forgive you, what do you want?"

"I want to be by your side, from now on."

"What?!" Len leaned to Miku to kiss her once more. He kissed her passionately, with the most passion they ever had. He whispered some words to her ears.

"_I love you."_ She smiled and kissed him.

"Me too." She said, as soft as a whisper to his ears. They hugged as they watched the sunset from the class, hand in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the auditorium.

Luka was still cleaning up her place. It was in the studio, where she has been in the whole story as the narrator. She was still collecting her scripts that was spreading in the whole room.

"Are you tired?" said a voice from behind her. She turned and saw him. It was a guy with purple hair.

"What do you want, senpai? The show is over." She said bluntly, pretending not to care.

"I want you?"

"But i don't want you."

"Don't you remember our promise?" Luka began to shake.

"What promise?"

"About that 3 words." Gakupo walked closer to Luka.

"W-What words?" Luka began to get nervous. She was trembling at their distance. They were only a few cms apart. Gakupo whispered to Luka.

"I love you."

"I don't believe in such lies! You said that to lots of girls, how am i supposed to believe you?"

"I won't do this to just anyone, don't you know that?"

"Eh?" Gakupo gave her a peck in the lips.

"Now, do you believe me?" Luka nodded and gave Gakupo a peck in the lips.

"I will, if you kiss me once more." Gakupo smiled and kissed her once more.

"_I believe in you." _

Gumi was watching the whole scene from behind the door, she smiled and turned away.

* * *

Rin was walking in the hall. She heard sounds of gasping and panting from the infirmary. Her curiosity brought her to peek. She saw a guy with blue hair, kissing with a woman in brown hair. It was Kaito-sensei and the nurse. Even from peeking, she could see the rings on their fingers. She slammed the door open.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kaito said to her.

"Next time, don't ever kiss another girl if they're nobody to you. Especially when you're married to another person, okay?" She slapped Kaito in his face and walked away.

"Kiss another girl? What do you mean? Did he kissed you?" Meiko asked Rin. She nodded. She also revealed a kiss mark on her neck.

"He made this to me too." She walked outside the infirmary. Loud bangs and punches could be heard afterwards. Tears are forming in Rin's eyes.

"I'm going to find another person, better than those two guys, I will." She promised to herself as tears roll down her cheek.

"_I will." _

* * *

"_**Love sure is the greatest treasure in life, right?" **_

* * *

That's the end of Vocaloid Play. Does this satisfies you guys?

If there's anything else you'd like to ask, criticize, or express about this story, please don't hesitate to review. Just click on the green button at the bottom of this page.

If you'd like, you could also fave this story or me. Just click that button, okay ? :)

I'd be delighted if you do so :)

I might post a sequel, but i might not. I might also post a special story about this, but i might not. It all depends on enthusiasms . I love you, bye :*


End file.
